


Anderend

by Vardemis (ThetenthtenbeingofTen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aberglauben, Ausbeutung, Baalen, Barbaren, Elfen, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Rassen, Folter, Freundschaft, Glaubenskriege, Götter, Helden, Hoffnung, Krieg - Freeform, Liebe, M/M, Magie, Moderne vs. Mittelalter, Multi, Nekromantie, Parallele Universen, Seuchen, Sklaverei, Spione, Succubi & Incubi, Vain heilt Herzen, Verlust, Verrat, Verstümmelung, Verzweiflung, Zwerge
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/Vardemis
Summary: Die Traumwelt Anderend, die sich gerade im Umbruch durch den Eroberungsfeldzug der Baalen befindet, wird für den Fantasy liebenden Adrian immer realer. Das geht schliesslich sogar soweit, dass er schlussendlich nicht mehr zwischen Traum und Realität unterscheiden kann.





	1. Flucht nach Anderend

**Author's Note:**

> Guten Tag liebe Leser/innen,
> 
> Erst mal einen herzlichen Dank an die liebe ThetenthtenbeingofTen, die für mich diese Story hier hochlädt und auch immer wieder fantastische Artworks dafür erschafft. Schaut gerne auch mal in ihrer Deviantart Gallerie rein, wo sie die Werke veröffentlicht. [Hier](https://www.deviantart.com/tenkamchi-sama/gallery/55392467/Anderend)  
> Danke auch an meine Betaleserin Mendelynn!
> 
> Zur Story selbst: Die Story spielt in zwei Welten; Traum und Wirklichkeit. Diese beiden Welten werden jeweils durch einen Nebel und einen “ - “ voneinander getrennt. 
> 
> Zudem wird es hier Slash-bezogene Erotik (MalexMale) geben, obwohl die Story entschieden im Vordergrund steht. Ebenso mindestens eine angedeutete Vergewaltigung und einiges an Gewalt/Horror in teilweise recht ausführlicher Beschreibung. In späteren Kapiteln werden die erotischen Teile zudem ab und an BDSM-Aspekte dazugewinnen.  
> Wem solche Erotikszenen und Gewaltausschreibungen nicht zusagen, jener darf diese Szenen gerne überspringen, welche ich mit einer Trennlinie markieren werde. Die Story sollte sich - hoffe ich - auch ohne diese verstehen lassen.
> 
> So, aber nun wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel...

Langsam lichtet sich der Nebel... 

Dieses Panflötenspiel ... Ich lausche verzaubert in den Frühmorgenlichten Nebel des Tannenwaldes. Es lockt einen förmlich - und doch bin ich mir auch der lauernden Gefahr im Dickicht bewusst. Also spaziere ich weiter am Waldrand entlang.  
Dabei erblicke ich zwischen den Bäumen, im Licht der Dämmerung, zauberhafte Wesen aus alten Legenden und vergessenden Zeiten. Pferde mit Hirschgeweihen, lebendige Bäumen mit Frauengesichtern und ein Rudel Schimären, das einem Reh nachjagt - Ich folge ihnen.  
Was für grazile Tiere, diese Schimären doch sind. Dünne Beine und buschige, körperlange Schwänze. Anmutige Sprünge und elegante Landungen im aufwirbelnden Laub der Sträucher.  
Das letzte Tier hält auf einmal inne und schaut zu mir hinüber. Die hellblauen Augen des weißen Tieres beobachten mich eindringlich, während die dünnen, spitz zulaufenden Ohren nervös herum zucken. Doch der Moment dauert nur wenige Sekunden, ehe das Wesen der Morgendämmerung entgegenheult.  
Und trotzdem verharre ich noch immer in meiner Position, denn auf einmal erscheint ein Mensch an der Seite des Tieres.  
Oder … Warte, nein. Das, das ist kein Mensch.  
Denn Menschen besitzen keine Kopfhörner und Dämonenschwänze, gar eine graue Haut!  
Das gehörnte Wesen hebt derweil eine Hand und streckt sie mir entgegen - Als ob es mich zu sich bittet … Ich betrete also nun doch den Wald.  
Aber auf einmal entfernt sich der Gehörnte. So beschleunige ich meine Schritte und werde immer schneller, während er nun auch die zweite Hand hebt und zu Worte ansetzt: „Piep, Piep, Piep!“

-

„Piep, Piep, Piep…“ Der Gehörnte! Der Wecker! Wecker? Ach … Der Wecker.  
Ich reibe mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und starre frustriert zu dem Störenfried. Ich hasse dieses Ding. Abgrundtief! Der schöne Traum, dahin. Und dabei war es schon wieder der gleiche Traum, mit derselben, spannenden Szene, die ich schon so oft beobachten durfte. Wieder in dem Wald, mit all seinen seltsamen Kreaturen.  
Wobei ... der Gehörnte, der war neu. Hm, was er mir wohl sagen wollte? Und überhaupt, warum bin ich eigentlich immer wieder in diesem Wald? Was soll ich dort?  
Mir entweicht ein herzhaftes Gähnen, als ich nach dem piependen Wecker taste.  
Den Schalter umkippen ... geschafft! Endlich Ruhe. Hm, noch ‘ne Runde schlafen?  
Ich blicke zu den rot leuchtenden Zahlen des Störenfrieds, um... Moment mal, sieben Uhr? Tatsache.  
Verdammt. Verschlafen!  
Sofort springe ich auf, eile ins Bad und tätige Morgentoilette, Dusche und Rasur. Wenigstens nur noch heute und morgen, dann ist endlich wieder Wochenende.  
Ob Denis und Cliff bereits was planen? Wieder zwei Tage voller Onlinespiele? Ich hätte ja vielmehr mal wieder Lust auf eine ordentliche Runde Dungeons & Dragons.  
Hm, wobei … Dieses Wochenende ist doch das Stadion-Konzert. Ivonnes Vater kann gewiss noch ein paar Tickets besorgen. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Das Wetter stimmt, die Kasse auch.  
Oder … Wobei … Ne, lieber nicht, dann müsste Ivonne mit und sie mochte solche Menschenansammlungen noch nie. Dann würde ich wegen ihr wieder in der hintersten Ecke, anstatt vorne in der ersten Reihe mitmischen.  
Ich spüle die hellbraunen Bartstoppeln und den restlichen Schaum vom Rasieren ab und greife zum Aftershave.  
Also doch eher das Wochenende über zu Cliff? Ein paar ordentliche Männerstunden, mit Pizza, Bier- und in Unterhose herumsitzen. Ganz ohne Ivonne! - Wobei, DA dürfte sie wiederum sehr gerne mitmachen. Ihr knackiger Hintern, in dem schwarzen Nichts von einem Tanga? Wahrlich auch keine schlechte alternative das Wochenende zu verbringen- Autsch, brennt das Zeug! Au, autsch! Verdammtes Aftershave!  
Ich blicke in den Spiegel und erkenne einen feinen Blutstropfen am Kinn. Geschnitten? Autsch. Au, au, au. AU! Geschnitten! Pflaster, Pflaster, Pflaster! Au! Wo waren die den - Ah da. Leer? Mist, gut, Klopapier. Au, Autsch! Okay, dumme Idee- Moment mal, ist … ist das da etwa ein Blumenmuster auf dem Toilettenpapier? Tatsache. ARG!  
Das macht diese Haushälterin doch mit Absicht? Und wo ist eigentlich mein Deo? Das stand gestern definitiv noch hier.  
Hm, im Schrank vielleicht? Nein, nichts - Das Regal! Mist, auch leer. Etwa Draußen? Bitte nicht schon wieder.  
Ich will endlich eine eigene Bude, oder wenigstens einen Schlüssel für das Bad, damit diese Haushält... Ah, frisch gebratene Pfannkuchen! Was für ein herrlicher Duft. Geil!  
Deo, Deo, Deo, ich will Pfannkuchen! Ach ja, und eine eigene Bude.  
Oder, wobei … Nein, lieber doch nicht, dann gäbe es keine Pfannkuchen mehr.  
Ja, gut, ich könnte mir eigene machen. Aber mal ehrlich, die von Mum, das sind einfach die besten. Diese herrliche Note von Vanille und darauf dann Honig. Zum Frühstück einfach unübertroffen! Hm, wobei, heute riecht es eher nach Zimt. Ach, auch egal, Hauptsache schön fettig, süß und...  
Ah, da! Endlich, mein Deo! - Warte mal, was bitte macht das auf meinem Schreibtisch?  
Ach auch egal, Hauptsache ich hab's. Gleich bin ich bei euch, ihr leckeren Pfannkuchen! Haltet nur noch ein paar Minuten…  
Das Piepen einer eingehenden SMS. Bestimmt von Ivonne. Ich schnappe mir das Deo und eile zum Handy, denn eine solche Frau lässt man definitiv nicht warten. Was für ein Stress. Und das jeden verdammten Morgen.  
Aufstehen, SMS beantworten, duschen, SMS beantworten, rasieren, SMS beantworten, frühstücken, SMS beantworten, pinkeln ... SMS BEANTWORTEN!  
Und das alles im Minutentakt! So schenke ich ihr auch heute nur ein kurzes: Morgen, Schatz.  
Denn mich in Ruhe vorzubereiten ist mir persönlich einfach wichtiger - Ach ja ... das Deo -  
Spüren. Bah, ist das kalt! …  
Das nächste Piepen meines Handys. Ganz ehrlich, langsam verabscheue ich das Ding. Aber das sollte Mann besser niemals laut sagen, wenn Mann weiterhin Ivonnes Küsse genießen will - War schließlich ihr diesjähriges Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich. So lese ich auch diese SMS: „Sollen wir heute Mittag wieder in der Uni essen, Liebling?“  
Ja, warum eigentlich nicht, über Mittag immer ins Restaurant zu rennen ist auf Dauer nämlich echt anstrengend. So stimme ich ihr zu und widme mich dann wieder meinem Deo.  
Zweite Achsel besprühen - Bah, kalt!  
Und das nächste Piepen, heute sind wir aber mal wieder ungeduldig! Und dabei ist sie doch der Morgenmuffel von uns beiden! Ich ergreife das Handy und lese: „Vergiss deine Notizen nicht.“ Verdammt, die kennt mich einfach zu gut. So tippe ich nur ein kurzes: „Ja, Schatz.“ und gehe ins Bad, um mein Deo in Sicherheit zu bring…  
Das nächste Piepen - Ihre nächste Antwort. Arg! Hm, beantworten? Deo versorgen? Definitiv erst das Deo - Ok, gut, doch zuerst antwo... Moment mal, die, die ist gleich hier? Grrr.  
Ich stelle das Deo also auf den Tisch, packe hastig meine Tasche, ziehe mich an und eile in die Küche hinab. Wenigstens sind die ersten Pfannkuchen schon fertig. Ich greife mir einen und schlittere weiter zum Flur.  
„Liebling? Da ist noch mehr!“  
„Papfs vü heuf afendpf fein.“ Ja ich, weiß, man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund. Sie versteht mich aber trotzdem - Ganz meine Mutter eben.  
In die Schuhe, das Jackett übers Hemd - und dazu das nächste Piepen … Na toll jetzt hab ich nen Fettfleck. Na danke auch. Hm, dann eben ohne Jackett - Und noch 'ne SMS! Wie genau fährt die eigentlich gerade, wenn die dauernd SMS schreibt?  
Ich lese also… Was zum Geier… Die steckt im Stau? Echt jetzt? - Na ganz toll! Und wofür bitte habe ich mich nun dermaßen beeilt und zudem mein Jackett versaut? Mensch Mädel, warum nimmst du aber auch wirklich immer wieder diese eine, stets verstopfte Autobahn? Es gäbe doch so viele Alternativen!  
Na gut, auch egal, kann man jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr ändern.

Ich trete also trotzdem schon auf den Hof hinaus und setze mich auf den Rand des rustikal-barocken Steinbrunnens, der in all seinen Details die Villa hinter mir widerspiegelt, während die letzten Resten des Pfannkuchens in meinem Mund verschwinden. Ich wasche mir die Finger im Wasser ... und erfahre auf einmal eine wahre Flut an Kindheitserinnerungen.  
Man, dass waren vielleicht noch Zeiten. Wir hatten wirklich nur Schwachsinn im Kopf!  
Wie ich meinen alten Kumpel Cliff mal fast hier drin ertränkt hätte oder zum Scherz einige Frösche hineinwarf, nur um Vater zu schockieren. Ja, gut, gekreischt hat dann zwar eher meiner Mutter - und danach ich, wegen Vaters Gürtel.  
Aber gelohnt hat es sich trotzdem! Einfach weil es ein gelungener Akt der Rebellion darstellte.  
Mir entweicht ein breites Grinsen, als ich das Gesicht der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen drehe. Mh, angenehm warm. Ein wundervoller Kontrast zum morgendlichen Raureif des Herbstes und dem kalten Tau, das sich überall auf dem Gras niederlässt.  
Aber die Krönung unserer Streiche war definitiv die rote Farbe Cliff's, passend zur damaligen Weihnachtsfeier- Man sind die Gästen deswegen ausgeflippt!  
Ja, eigentlich kann ich mich wirklich nicht beklagen, denn so mancher wünscht sich ein solches Leben, in derartigem Luxus. Und doch tue ich es innerlich jeden Tag. Denn diese Prachtvilla, so dicht neben der aufgehenden Sonne, führt mir jeden Tag aufs Neue meine Zukunft vor Augen. Eine Zukunft in Normen, Erwartungen und vorgegebenen Lebensweisen. Beispielsweise dieses Morgenritual mit Ivonne oder die leckeren Pfannkuchen meiner Mum, gar die tonnenschwere Tasche auf meiner Schulter oder die Software-Firma meines Dad's, die ich später übernehmen soll - Ach ja und die schon heute beschlossene Hochzeit nach Uni-Abschluss nicht zu vergessen. Wie konnte Ivonne mich bloß dazu überreden? Hm, nur mit diesem Dildo. Definitiv! Das Ding ist aber auch wirklich unwiderstehlich - Besonders vibrierend in meinem Hintern!  
Dabei sollte man mit 23 Jahren ja eigentlich andere Pläne hegen. Weltreisen, Selbstverwirklichung, gar Bachelorabschluss beispielsweise - statt Heirat, Kinderstreiche und Experimente mit Sexspielzeugen.  
Ich schultere die Tasche und schaue auf meine silberne Rolex, die Dad mir damals zu meinem achtzehnten Geburt... Mist, Kratzer? Verdammt, Dad bringt mich um!  
Hm, wobei… Selbst schuld, wenn er mir zu meinem Achtzehnten keinen Sportwagen spendiert! Als ob ich mit so was die Mädels beeindrucken könnte.  
Gut ja, die Party dazu war ganz okay, gerade weil ich dabei meinen Eltern endlich Ivonne vorstellen konnte - Und die Luxusyacht, mit den leicht bekleideten Frauen auch. Man hat das damals reingehauen - Ganz besonders bei Ivonne.  
Aber trotzdem … seit damals ist schon so verdammt viel Zeit verstrichen. Zeit in der sich meine Familie mehr und mehr verfremdete.  
Der Anblick der Uhr erfüllt mich auf einmal mit schlechter Laune. Denn sie scheint mir gerade genauso vergänglich, wie mein Familienglück. Wie lange es wohl noch dauert, bis die Scheidungspapiere meiner Eltern auf dem Tisch liegen? Immer öfter gehen sie sich aus dem Weg und immer seltener unternehmen wir was zusammen. Bei beiden existieren nur noch Arbeit, Arbeit, Termine, Streit- Ach ja und natürlich Arbeit. Sagt denen der Begriff Freizeit überhaupt noch etwas?  
Ach Dad, dieses endlose Grinsen, als du Ivonne das erste Mal die Hand gabst.  
Und Mum, wie du dich in seinen Armen nach unseren Zukunftsplänen erkundigt hast. Eure verträumten Blicke bei unseren Hochzeitsplänen und dein sanfter Kuss auf Dads Wange im Anschluss. Wie sehr ich solche Momente in letzter Zeit vermisse. Dieser gemeinsame Halt, die Liebe zwischen euch und die Stunden voller Glück - Verdammte Uhr!  
Ich ziehe sie aus und packe sie weg. Ich schicke sie dem Hersteller zurück, soll der doch seine Wände damit tapezieren!  
Wobei, hm, nein. Lieber zu Denis damit. Denn der könnte sie auch ganz gut gebrauchen. Ohne Familie, ohne Vermögen und mit diesem alkoholabhängigen, dubiosen Vermieter im Rücken … Das Ding würde beim Pfandverleiher bestimmt gutes Geld geben, Geld für die Miete beispielsweise. Nur … Er würde es niemals annehmen. Nicht Denis, dafür ist er zu Stolz.  
Ich seufze leise ... Beneidenswerte Charakterstärke die mein Kumpel da besitzt. Ja, ich hätte den Mietvertrag längst gekündigt. Aber nicht Denis, nein, der beißt sich jeden Monat aufs Neue da durch. Und ich bewundere ihn dafür, dafür dass er sich etwas Eigenes aufzubauen versucht. Er ist so anders, als Ivonne, die ohne Papas Luxus hoffnungslos verloren wäre.  
Ah, endlich, Ivonnes silberner Wagen! Sie rollt in einer sanften Kurve an mir vorbei, wobei sie das Fenster öffnet, damit ich sie mich begrüßen kann.  
Ihre schwarze Haarpracht heute offen? So lieb ich das! Denn das bedeutet bei ihr gute Laune und für mich somit Kuscheleinheiten während den Englischvorlesungen.

Stunden später reibe ich mir erschöpft die Augen und gähne herzhaft, als auf einmal jemand ein Restaurant-Tablett in meinen Blickwinkel schiebt ... Von Ivonne, die schließlich mir gegenüber ihren Platz einnimmt. Was für ein schäbiges Mahl. Trockener Kartoffelstock mit fettigen Fischstäbchen und ein paar Blättern Salat.  
„Am Samstag mal wieder 'ne Runde D&D, wie wär‘s Jungs?“  
Ich schaue erstaunt zu Cliff und nicke sofort begeistert, während die ersten Fischstäbchen in meinem Mund verschwinden.  
„Klingt super, ein paar Stunden abschalten wäre toll“, meldet sich auch Denis zu Wort, was bei Ivonne aber sofort ein: „Wie bitte?“, auslöst, so dass ich beschwichtigend ihre Hand ergreife.  
„Schatz, nur zwei, drei Stunden.“  
„Das sagtest du das letzte Mal auch, Liebling. Und dann saßt du trotzdem wieder den ganzen Tag vor diesem Onlinespiel!“  
„Onlinespiele?“, äußerst Cliff pikiert, wird aber geflissentlich von Ivonne ignoriert, die stattdessen meine Hand nun mit ihren beiden drückt.  
„Wirklich, Adrian, willst du mich ernsthaft schon wieder versetzen? Wenn deine Eltern davon wüssten. Sie wären bitter enttäuscht!“  
„Nur, wenn sie davon erfahren, Schatz. Ach ja und D&D ist kein Online....“  
„Das sollten sie, Liebling. Das sollten sie wirklich, denn dann würden Sie sich auch endlich mal wieder etwas Zeit für dich nehmen.“  
„Bitte? Ich bin doch kein kleines…“  
„Schau. Nicht nur, dass du erneut eine schlechte Note in Französisch hast, du brichst auch schon wieder dein Versprechen mir gegenüber.“  
„Bitte, Schatz. Du weißt doch, wie selten ich nur noch mit Cliff und Denis zusa...“  
„Selten?“, empört sie sich und gibt mich dabei ruckartig frei, „Du warst in letzter Zeit mindestens jedes verdammte zweite Wochenende besetzt, Adrian! Und wenn es das nicht ist, dann mit irgendwelchen Rockfestivals oder Mittelalterfesten beschäftigt! Seit, seit-“  
„Ja, seit?“  
„Seit...“ Sie schnappt nach Luft und wendet harsch den Blick ab, wobei sie nun lustlos in ihrem Essen herumstochert.

Ja, seit ich - dank Cliff - vor einem halben Jahr Denis kennen gelernt habe, der angeblich - laut Therapeut - auch der Grund für meine wachsende Erektionsstörung darstellt. Eine unbestreitbare Tatsache, die wir aber alle totschweigen. Sowohl Ivonne und unsere Eltern, als auch ich.  
Und obwohl Ivonne sich gerne vor der Tatsache „Denis“ verschließt und immer wieder aufs Neue auf ihre Weise dagegen rebelliert, so sitzt sie schlussendlich doch stets am kürzeren Hebel.  
Denn es ist nicht ihr Körper der mich befriedigt und mit Freude erfüllt, sondern der Gedanke an sein Gesicht, während sie mir mit ihrem Dildo den Hintern durchvögelt.  
Eine blanke Notlösung, die aber dennoch erstaunliche Ergebnisse zu Tage befördert - Orgasmen beispielsweise. Und das, obwohl ich bisher definitiv nicht als Schwul einzustufen war. Aber an Denis ist einfach etwas, dass mich … fasziniert? Ja, fasziniert, dass ist das richtige Wort.  
Aber es wird trotzdem niemals das Gleiche sein. Ivonne wird niemals Denis ersetzen und Denis niemals eine zweite Ivonne darstellen, denn weder hat Denis Brüste, noch Ivonne einen Schwanz. Ich werde also weiterhin zu ihr halten müssen. Obwohl er sich vor kurzem geoutet hat und jetzt der Schwule in unsere Gruppe darstellt.  
Aber er weiß nichts von meinen Neigungen zu ihm und das soll auch so bleiben. Gerade, weil niemand aus meinem Umfeld Verständnis dafür hätte und ich auch unsere noch junge Freundschaft nicht gefährden möchte.

„…Seit sich deine Interessen veränderten“, ergänzt Ivonne auf einmal doch noch. Ein Wunder, dass sie Denis, trotz unserer Probleme, noch immer verschont.  
Ja, noch sind wir vier als Freunde zu bezeichnen, noch vertragen sich die Jungs und Ivonne - Mir zuliebe.  
Aber diese unterschwellige Eifersucht wird trotzdem immer prägnanter.  
„Sie könnte doch auch einfach mitmachen?“, schlägt Cliff derweil, wie immer optimistisch, eine Lösung vor.  
„Als ob ich mich zu einem derartigen Kinderkram hinreißen lasse!“  
„Kinderkram ist allerdings das Stichwort, Ivonne. Du wirst nämlich gerade auch immer kindischer!“  
„Als ob du so viel erwachsener bist, Cliff!“  
„Sagte die Barbie Liebhaberin…“  
„Und der PC-Suchti!“  
„Suchti?“  
„Ganz genau!“  
„Das ist keine Sucht, das ist ein Hobbie!“  
„Hobbie? Ich nenne das eher schon Wahn, Cliff.“  
„Wahn? Das ist höchstens eine Gelegenheitsspielerei!“  
„Die langsam zu einer Obsession ausartet, nicht?“  
„Während das bei dir auch wieder in einem Shopping-Marathon endet!“  
„Immer noch besser als diese PC-Sucht!“  
„Trotzdem wirst du Adrian nicht schon wieder zu dieser schwulen Sackträger-Rolle degradieren!“

„Ich bin mal kurz weg“, räuspert sich Denis auf einmal tonlos und verschwindet Richtung Toiletten. Das hat jetzt wirklich wehgetan - und das definitiv nicht nur ihr! Doch Cliff, der Eiszapfen merkt es natürlich wie immer wieder mal nicht.  
„Das war jetzt wirklich unnötig, Cliff“, entkommt es mir daher schlecht gelaunt.  
„Hä? Was denn?“  
„Ignorantes Arschloch!“, übernimmt Ivonne wieder, während ich nun Denis nachschaue. Soll ich ihm nach?  
„…mir auch niemand sagt was los ist!“ Ich blicke erstaunt zu Cliff zurück.  
„Was los ist?“, äffe ich ungläubig nach, „Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du das Wochenende letzten Monat schon wieder vergessen hast?“  
„Äh...“  
Ich seufze geschlagen: „Onlinespiel, Headset, Denis' Vermieter - Livesexshow dank Internet?“  
„Ups.“  
„Ja, Ups. Bis später, Ivonne“, murmle ich und begebe mich nun ebenfalls zu den WCs. Mal schauen ob ich noch was retten kann - Wobei, ist es wirklich klug, die beiden jetzt alleine zu lassen?

Doch in der weiß gefliesten Einöde erwarten mich dann erst mal nur zahlreichen Türen - Zwei davon verschlossen.  
„Denis?“  
„Ich komme gleich wieder“, ertönt es matt aus Nummer zwei, während es sich in Nummer Eins markant räuspert.  
„Er hat es nicht so gemeint, wirklich, ich...“  
„Ich komme gleich!“  
Ich starre hilflos auf die Türe und lasse den Kopf hängen.  
Dieses Ereignis ist für uns einfach alle noch etwas zu frisch. Und Cliff, dieser Trottel, hat es vermutlich gerade deswegen wieder vergessen.  
Vergessen, wie Denis‘ Vermieter Sturz-besoffen in Denis' Wohnung hereinbrach. Vergessen, wie der Mistkerl ihn vom PC wegzerrte und auf seine Mietbezahlung bestand ... Und vergessen, wie Denis diese dann mit diesen verdammten Dingen beglich, die er zuvor sogar extra noch mit uns zusammen - angebliche für seine Freundin - besorgen musste…  
Ich starre frustriert zu den zahlreichen Kritzeleien auf der Türe.  
Ja, wir begriffen alle erst, als lüsterne Geräusche durch unsere Kopfhörer hallten ... Ein Erlebnis, das mir seitdem viel zu oft die Lust abtötet. Alleine schon nur die Vorstellung, wie Denis sich mit diesem alten Aal herum wälzt…  
„Bist du immer noch da?“  
„Ich…“  
„Geh endlich!“  
Und ich gehe wirklich, obwohl alles in mir nach meinem Samariter-Herz schreit. Doch das wäre nur vergebene Mühe. Denn er duldet keine Almosen - Nicht mal in Form von Mitleid.

Der Unterricht danach ist mindestens genauso eintönig, wie das Mittagessen davor. Dieselbe gelbe Grütze auf der Tafel und das gleiche grüne Extra in meinen Unterlagen, während der Kugelschreiber zwischen meinen Zähnen tatsächlich langsam zu einem Fischstäbchen mutiert.  
Und doch schweigen wir uns noch immer gegenseitig an, wie stets nach einem Streit, während die Vorlesung wirkungslos an mir vorbeirauscht.  
Aber spätestens morgen früh wird vermutlich bereits alles wieder vergessen sein - So wie immer. Dann herrscht wieder heile Welt, bis der nächste Streit über uns hereinbricht.

Tatsächlich erhalte ich sogar noch am selben Abend die erste SMS von Cliff. Eine sehr ernüchternde SMS. Denn er und Denis planen jetzt für das kommende Wochenende einen Kinomarathon - Ohne mich wohlgemerkt.  
Also wieder mit Ivonne herumrennen. Ja, so sehr ich unsere gemeinsamen Stunden auch genieße, so sehr beengt mich Ivonnes einnehmende Art langsam auch. Denn sie beansprucht mich nun schon wieder zwei Wochenenden hintereinander! - Und es ist irgendwie keine Besserung in Sicht.  
Ich starre zur Schlafzimmertür, hinter der ich und Ivonne - oder besser gesagt nur Ivonne - es eben noch wild getrieben haben, um anschließend wieder auf den schwarzen Flachbildschirm im dämmrigen Wohnzimmer zu schauen. Sie schläft, also endlich mal etwas Zeit für mich. Zumal mich ohnehin schon wieder meine Schlafstörungen plagen - seit meine Eltern auf Dienstreisen sind.  
Angeblich nur eine Kompensation meiner Verlustängste - laut Psychologe. Aber ich weiß es dennoch besser. Denn sind meine Eltern nicht Zuhause, dann ist es Ivonne, was vermutlich auch der wahre Grund für die schlaflosen Nächte darstellt. So wähle ich einen alten Klassiker - Planet der Affen, zusammen mit einem Mitternachtsimbiss und der obligatorischen Decke.  
Auf dass die Nacht beginne!

-

Ich schwebe in einem dichten Nebel, als anschwellende Rufe erschallen. Ich blicke mich um und der Nebel lichtet sich. Doch statt einer hellen Umgebung, erscheint allumfassende Schwärze - Ein Zimmer in tiefster Nacht. Was bitte soll dann also dieser Lärm? Nachschauen oder lieber umdrehen und weiterschlafen? Ich fahre mit der Hand über die wollig warme Leinen meines Strohlagers.  
„…Kommen, sie sind schon ganz nah! Sie kommen!“ Was? Wer kommt?  
Hm, na gut. Nachschauen.  
Ich erhebe mich also, strecke die steifen Glieder und schlurfe zum nahen Fenster, wo ich routiniert die Holzladen öffne. Doch der Blick auf den Dorfplatz eröffnet mir nur einen der hiesigen Holzfäller, der stark herum wankt und mit seinem Hackbeil unermüdlich gegen einen Bierkrug hämmert und da… Moment mal. Bierkrug und Hackbeil? Oh nein … Nicht schon wieder der besoffene Sven!  
„Die Baalen kommen! Hört, hört, die Baalen kommen!“  
Baalen? Also doch kein Saufgelage der Holzfäller?  
Wobei … Baalen zu Monatsanfang? Und dann noch in tiefster Nacht? Das will irgendwie nicht zusammenpassen.  
„Die Baalen kommen, sie sind schon ganz nahe! Hört, hört, sie...“ - Es klopft an meiner Tür.  
„Herein?“, rufe ich und wende mich zur Tür. Es ist die Dienstmagd, ein junges und schüchternes Ding, das nur wenig spricht, aber meinem Vater dafür umso öfter vielsagende Blicke zuwirft. Sie legt mir meine heutige Kleidung auf die Decke meines Lagers, ehe sie eilig wieder davonhuscht. So trete ich zu meinem Lager und begutachte was sie mir gebracht hat.  
Hm, das wertvollstes Hemd? ... Und dann auch noch meine einzige, Flicken freie Hose? Das muss diesmal aber ein ganz besonders hochrangiger Steuereintreiber sein. Hm, vielleicht von der Markfeste? Vermutlich. Nur die legen einen Wert auf derartigen Tand.

So ergreife ich mir die Kleidung und beginne damit mich umzukleiden, während es um mich herum kurz seltsam weiß wird. Doch nur für Sekunden, ehe ich nun auf dem Hof stehe und zu meinen Eltern, die gerade die Knechte und Mägde anweisen, aufschließe. Mir entweicht ein herzhaftes Gähnen, während ich am Gasthaus emporblicke und meinen Rüschen Kragen zurecht rück... Die morschen Holzdielen sind ja noch immer nicht ausgewechselt! Ich bin wirklich nur von Faulpelzen umgeben!  
Auf einmal spricht mein Vater mich an: „Sohn? Schau doch bitte im Stall nochmal nach dem Rechten.“  
Ich nicke, wodurch die Umgebung erneut im Weiß verschwindet. Doch schon kurz darauf erscheint der Stall, so dass ich mich direkt dem Polyhorn darin zuwenden kann.  
Ein männliches Tier mit stattlichem Geweih. Eine wahre Augenweide, nebst den zotteligen Maultieren und unserem altersschwachen Esel hier. Ich überprüfe sein Wasser, dann die Heuraufen und greife schließlich zum Holzschaber. Denn der alte Bast des Geweihs hängt wieder mal in losen Fetzen herab. Kein schöner Anblick, bei einem solch stolzen Wesen, zumal sich in den Fetzen schnell Ungeziefer ansammeln kann.  
Ich weiß, eigentlich ist das Abschaben ja eine weitere Arbeit der Knechte, aber mich gelüstet es gerade nach etwas Zerstreuung - und ja, das Tier ist auch definitiv zu kostbar für die Hände der faulen Diener, die das mit Sicherheit nur wieder unnötig hinauszögern würden.  
Denn es gehört dem Dorf eigenen Magier, Jakes, der sein Tier für gutes Gold bei uns einquartiert und sich dementsprechend auf seine ganz eigene Weise zu revanchieren weiß, wenn es wegen uns Schaden nimmt. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass bei einem seiner Zornesanfälle ein Gebäude in Flammen aufgeht.  
Wobei ... Magier? Hm, nein. Magier ist eigentlich die falsche Bezeichnung, schließlich können diese Kinesen wie unser Jakes, nichts erschaffen. Nein, diese Amateure beeinflussen lediglich bereits vorhandenes, anders als die Baalen und Cuben, die man wirklich als Magier bezeichnen muss.  
Und doch reicht auch schon das bisschen Kinese von Jakes, um verheerenden Schaden anzurichten. Gerade bei einem solchen Einfaltspinsel wie ihm, der mit seiner Pyrokinesen leider so ganz und gar nicht umzugehen weiß.  
Ich seufze leise, wechsle das Horn und durchstreife dabei eine violette, fast durchsichtige Ausschweifung der Leere - Die feinen Energiefäden unserer Magie. Was für ein faszinierendes Farbenspiel. Wie das Licht sich darin bricht und die Farben mal verstärkt und mal ermattet. Ich trete etwas beiseite und blicke denn feinen Fäden der Ausschweifung nach. Sie gleiten durch die Lücken im Dach zum Polyhorn, da dieses sich - für seine eigene Magie - an der Energie bedient.  
Auf einmal durchfegt eine Windböe den Stall. Eine Welle von Heu-Staub, Dung-Gestank und abgestandener Sommerluft, ehe die Böe das magisch begabte Polyhorn umwölkt und dadurch abkühlt...  
„Da bist du ja“, brüllt Cliff auf einmal, der mit einem vor Anstrengung hochrotem Kopf zu mir in den Stall hereinschlittert.  
„Guten Morgen, Cliff.“ - Und wie ein nasser Sack in den nahen Heuhaufen hineinsaust.  
„Ich hab’s endlich geschafft, Adrian.“  
„Was denn?“, frage ich neugierig und helfe ihm dabei aus dem Frühstück unserer Tiere heraus.  
„Ich hab' die Ziege von Klaus.“  
„Wirklich?“  
Misstrauisch mustere ich Cliff, der sich nun an der nahen Wand abstützt, jederzeit mit einem Scherz rechnend: „Ja, er hat sich heute Morgen endlich von ihr getrennt.“  
„Und das ist kein Scherz?“  
„Nein, wenn ich es dir doch sage. Ich hab sie wirklich!“  
„Echt?“  
„Ja!“  
„Was für ein Glück!“  
„Und ob! Denn die Ziege gibt noch immer reichlich Milch, so alt sie auch schon ist. Wäre eine Schande sie jetzt schon zu schlachten.“  
„Du sagst es“, lache ich, während mich ehrliche Erleichterung durchflutet.  
Die weiße Marta. Eine wirklich bockige, alte Ziege, die Jakes immer so gerne in den Hintern tritt, wenn sie seinen Kräutergarten niedermähen will. Ja, ich habe das Tier wirklich ins Herz geschlossen. Umso erleichterter bin ich also, dass Cliff tatsächlich um sie kämpfte. Denn hätte er sie nicht ergattert, so würde sie heute Abend wohl oder übel, zu Ehren der Baalen unsere Bäuche füllen.  
Ich blicke zum Dorfplatz hinüber, zu den vielen Abgaben an die Baalen - Oder aber Marta wäre jetzt dort.  
Ich mustere die Gaben etwas genauer und erkenne dabei weitere Ausschweifungen. Eine regelrechte Ansammlung von ihnen, die sich verspielt um die Gaben herum in die Höhe räkeln … Es wird die nächsten Stunden also endlich ein Gewitter geben. Ein richtig dickes Gewitter, so gierig wie die Ausschweifungen sich bereits den Wolken entgegenstrecken.  
Ich verfolge das Spiel der Fäden, wie sie die Menschen umgarnen und die Kronen der Bäume umhüllen. Eine natürliche Schönheit, die aber längst niemand mehr zu verzaubern scheint, so gleichgültig wie die Menschen und Vögel sie durchstreifen.  
Mein Blick wandert weiter ... Hin zu Jakes, der stramm neben seinem Stand wache steht, während sich dank seinem Lehrling bereits dutzende, mit Runen beschriebene Schriftrollen und allerlei verzauberte Gegenstände darauf auftürmen.  
Aber dieser leerere Blick des Kinsen … Hat Jakes sich etwa schon wieder am Leerum bedient? Dieser Idiot, das Zeugt bringt ihn noch um! Ja, gut, das Leerum verstärkt zwar kurzzeitig die magischen Kräfte - Aber der frisst das doch längst nur noch wegen der Sucht! Und dabei müsste doch gerade er es eigentlich besser wissen.  
All seine kleinen Aussetzer kommen schließlich nicht von irgendwoher. Diese zermürbende Seeschwäche, die zitternden Händen und dieser regelrecht abgemagerte Körper - von den ganzen Tagträumen mal ganz zu schweigen.  
Sind denn diesmal wenigstens seine Runeninschriften auf den Gegenständen gelungen?  
Ich greife nach einem der Tonbecher und halte ihn in die Luft, wodurch die roten Runen wie Kupfer glänzen. Wie befürchtet, die Farbe der Runen wurden wieder mal verunreinigt. Was für ein elender Betrüger und das nur, um mehr Leerum für seine Sucht abzuzweigen!  
Ich drücke etwas fester zu und der Becher zerbröselt, wie erwartet, zu Sand – Erbärmlich.  
Ich schaue wieder zu dem Kinesen hinüber und deute ihm dabei auf die Bescherung, aber er reagiert natürlich nicht darauf. Nein, er steht vielmehr auch jetzt noch immer nur entrückt herum, während sein armen Lehrling die ganze Arbeit für ihn verrichtet. Und dabei könnte man mit dem Leerum doch so viel Besseres anstellen, statt es zur Befriedigung der eigenen Sucht zu missbrauchen.  
Ich blicke zu den maroden Bauernhütten. Ja, gerade dort wäre es besser aufgehoben. Auf stabileren Torfblöcken und leichteren Strohdächern, beispielsweise. Das Leerum dient schließlich nicht nur zur Geldmacherei und Suchtbefriedigung.  
Ich seufze leise und wende mich vom Dorfplatz ab, wodurch es abermals kurz weiss um mich wird. Mich verlangt es nach etwas Zerstreuung bis die Baalen hier sind. So ergreife ich mir ein Buch aus Jakes Kapellenregal, das gerade neben mir erscheint.  
Der Titel des Wälzers? - Die Grundlagen der Kinese. Jakes‘ Meisterwerk, ein Buch das durchaus seinesgleichen sucht. Ich setze mich also auf eine Holzbank nahen der bunten Fenster und öffne es.  
Ein Glück das mich der Dorfkinese, auf Geheiß meiner Eltern schon früh das Rechnen, Schreiben und Lesen lehrte. Als Gasthauserbe schließlich ein unabdingbares Muss, wie mir der Gürtel Vaters immer wieder aufs Neue einzutrichtern wusste. Ja, damals habe ich die beide dafür gehasst - Sowohl Jakes, für seine endlose Geduld; als auch Vater, für seine unerbittliche Beharrlichkeit.  
Ich fahre mit meiner Hand über Jakes Unterschrift und wende dann die bunt erleuchtete Seite.  
Doch heute, da bin ich Dankbar für diese Bildung, denn sie bringt viele Vorteile mit sich, gerade dieses Lesen. Wissen zum Beispiel, man kann sich damit jederzeit wertvolles Wissen aneignen. Wissen über die Kinese beispielsweise.

Über Kryokinese, die Beeinflussung von Wasser; Pyrokinese, die Beeinflussung von Feuer oder Aerokinese, den Bereich unserer Luft.  
Das Terrakinese, das Gestein, Erze und Metalle bedient. Biokinese sich zur Beeinflussung von Pflanzen und Tiere eignet und die Vitakinese, die heilende Energie von Wesen zu Wesen ermöglicht. Und es erzählt von der heiß begehrten Psychokinese, die andere Kinesenarten und den Verstand manipuliert. Ja, man kann sich mit dem Lesen wahrlich vieles aneignen, gerade bei einem solch fabelhaftem Buch wie dem hier.

Und doch … Ich seufze leise und schließe das Buch wieder. Denn etwas kann auch dieses Buch nicht, das echte Leben wiedergeben. Beispielsweise die Schattenseiten der Kinese oder gar deren Schrecken und Verlockungen. Ich blicke den farbigen Fenstern der Kapelle entgegen.  
Von der verbotenen Nekromantie zum Beispiel - Dieser Beeinflussung der Toten. Davon erzählt das Buch nicht. Dass all jene Leute, die diese verbotene Unterkategorie der Kinese praktizieren, mit dem Tode bestraft werden, weil bei dieser Kinesenart die Diener des Totengottes Umirons gerufen werden, die die Seelen für immer zerstören.  
Ja, bestimmtes Wissen wird man niemals durch Bücher erlernen können - Sondern stets nur durch eigene Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen. Einfach weil es zu gefährlich ist.  
Und ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine eigene Lehrstunden zu diesem Thema. An das Grauen dieser Magie, die erst vor wenigen Jahren unser Dorf heimsuchte. In Form eines unscheinbaren, fahrenden Händlers.  
Der Mann schwärmte damals davon, dass er seine verstorbene Frau erfolgreich wiedererweckt hätte. Zu Beginn glaubten wir alle noch an einen makabren Scherz - Bis wir seine Frau Tage später in den Feldern entdeckten. Eine kreischende, verstandlose Bestie - mit einem zerrissenen Seil um den Hals.  
Den jüngsten Sohn des Müllers und die einzige Tochter des Schweinehirten hat das Ding erwischt. Die Leichen der Kinder liegen noch heute in der verlassenen Scheune, nahen des Steineichenwaldes, nur damit sich die Nekrotenseuche - die sie sich durch die Untote damals einfingen - nicht weiter ausbreitet.  
Und das verseuche Getreide des Feldes erst - wir mussten damals alles niederbrennen. War ein verdammt harter Winter, in dem viele Kinder verhungern mussten.  
Ich seufze leise, als weitere Erinnerungen hochkommen, an die Lugier - das Schwert der Götterklöster, die am Tag darauf ebenfalls vorbeikamen und den, mittlerweile wieder eingefangenen Händler einfach, vor aller Augen, in den Schlamm des Marktplatzes niederstießen.  
Und ich erinnere mich auch noch an die vielen Regeln, die sie dann verkündeten, während die Lakaien des Goldgepanzerten den Händler zur Exekution vorbereiteten. Was für ein Schauspiel! Wie das Opfer dabei winselte und flehte, gar erneut zu fliehen versuchte und dann trotzdem vor versammeltem Dorf erhängt wurde. Aber verdient hatte er es, definitiv, denn die beiden Kinder in der Scheune starben einen noch viel langsameren und qualvolleren Tod.

Ich lege das Buch beiseite und starre erneut voller gemischter Gefühle zum Fenster. Ja, die Kinese birgt viele Gefahren in sich. Und doch ist sie nichts im Vergleich zur Manie, jener Leerenmagie der Baalen - und Cuben. Vermutlich dürfen wir uns also glücklich schätzen, dass die Baalen uns damit nur Wohltaten und Geschenke bringen und uns damit gar vor den gefährlichen Cuben beschützen.  
Ja, erst letzte Woche haben sie mit ihrer Magie beispielsweise den Boden, der von der untoten Kreatur verseuchten wurde, gereinigt, so dass wir im nächsten Jahr endlich wieder Weizen darauf aussähen können.  
Und einen Monat zuvor hatten sie die Euterkrankheit der Kühe geheilt und letztes Jahr gar ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen den Brunnen in unserem Dorf erbaut.  
Aber warum empfinde ich dann trotzdem keinerlei Dankbarkeit? Warum schwellt in mir stattdessen nur immer wieder dieser undefinierbare Zorn an, wenn sie uns besuchen und die durchaus fairen Steuern einfordern?  
Vielleicht, weil die Menschen sie als Diener der Götter ansehen, als ihre Gesandten? Was für ein Leben das wohl ist? Mit solch einer Macht und einer derartigen Beliebtheit gesegnet zu sein?

Genau wie Ivonne, die jüngste Tochter des hiesigen Krämerhändlers ... Komplett aus dem Konzept gerissen, starre ich zu ihr hinüber. Eine schwarz gelockte Schönheit, die am anderen Dorfende gerade mit einer Freundin plaudert. Himmelblaue Augen und ein glockenhelles Lachen. Sie schaut zu mir rüber - und schenkt mir im nächsten Moment auch schon ein zuckersüßes Lächeln, das vor Falschheit nur so trieft.  
Wie kann ich ihr entkommen? Ihr und der arrangierten Ehe durch unsere Eltern. Sind meine Eltern tatsächlich schon dermaßen alt und senil, dass sie ihr tatsächlich auf den Leim gehen? Warum sehen sie denn ihre Hinterlist bloss nicht? Sie will doch nur das Gasthaus. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal zu einem Psychokinesen, so wie Cliff es erst kürzlich wieder vorschlug? Der könnte meinen Eltern gewiss den Kopf reinwaschen. 

Ich fahre mir durch die Haare, während es um mich herum erneut weiß wird. Und als ich abermals zu Ivonne schaue, stehe ich nun direkt neben ihr. Das wird ja immer schlimmer!

So wende ich mich hastig von ihr ab, woraufhin sie meine Hand ergreift und mich zu sich zurückzerrt.  
„Hilfst du mir beim Stand, Schatz?“ Ich blicke zu diesem hinüber. Ein reiches Angebot aus allerlei Tonwaren, Fellen, Holzschmuck und anderem Kleinkram.  
„Helfen?“  
„Ja. Wir müssten noch dekorieren.“  
Dekorieren? Ein zeitintensiver Luxus, doch er könnte sich heute tatsächlich lohnen. Denn die Baalen ziehen auch stets den Handel mit sich, durch Pilger und Bewohner anderer Siedlungen, die ihnen voller Eifer nachreisen. Denn die Baalen suchen stets freiwilliges Frischfutter für ihre Streitmacht. Ein lukrativer Beruf, mit gesichertem Einkommen - solange man aus eigenem Antrieb mitgeht und sie für sich begeistern kann. 

Auf einmal geht ein Raunen durch die Dorfgemeinschaft, ehe die Passanten hastig beiseitetreten. Ich blicke den Leuten nach - hin zur Kapelle, aus der gerade unser Dorfjäger und seine Gefangenen heraustreten. Die Sklaven sind dabei wie immer fein säuberlich in Reihe und Glied an einer langen Kette gebunden. Drei weibliche Cuben diesmal, eine stattliche Beute. Eine Tatsache, die leider auch dem Jäger bewusst ist. Derart stolz wie er sie gerade präsentiert.  
Hoch erhobenes Haupt, übertrieben geschwellte Brust und ekelerregend breites Grinsen - Widerlich. Da fehlt nur noch die eigene Schleimspur, auf der er Gefahr läuft auszurutschen. Und wie die Bauern die nackten Succubi dabei auch noch voller Gier begrapschen, gar bedrängen, nur weil das angeblich Glück bringt.  
Doch mich interessiert trotzdem eher der breitschultrige Schlächter, der nur auf den Titel Jäger hört. Denn er trägt auch heute wieder mal keine einzige Spur eines Kampfes. Dieser falsche, Feigling! Wie er immer nur seine Fallen einsetzt, statt selbst mal zu kämpfen. Und dabei sind die entflohenen und meist auch entkräfteten Cubensklaven, doch nun wirklich keine ernste Gefahr mehr.  
Ein Glück also für ihn, dass die Baalen hauptsächlich wegen diesen Sklaven immer wieder genau unser Dorf beehren, sonst hätte ich schon längst etwas dagegen unternommen. Einfach weil es gegenüber den Cuben nicht fair ist.  
Denn all diese Incubi und Succubi, wie die Waschweiber sie immer betiteln - diese Goldesel, wie der Jäger sie gerne nennt, sind schlussendlich doch auch nur geschundene und verletzte Wesen, die in dem nahen Höhlensystem unseres Waldes einfach nur nach Schutz suchen.  
Ja, wir könnten ihrer Situation wenigstens mit etwas mehr Respekt begegnen. Gerade weil sie durch ihr Hiersein unser Dorf vor weit Schlimmerem bewahren. Denn der Tribut der Baalen ist alle Monate stets der gleiche. Vieh, Getreide- und Blutopfer, die sie für ihre Magie benötigen. Und jeder hier übergibt den Baalen gewiss lieber Fremde, als die eigenen Verwandten und mögen sie auch noch so jung, alt oder krank sein.  
Ja, ich erinnere mich heute noch jede Nacht, an die Schauergeschichten des Barden aus meiner Kindheit. Dass die Baalen sich vom Fleisch der Blutopfer ernähren oder ihnen gar mit einem Biss die Lebensenergie aussaugen.  
Aber unser Kinese weiß es dennoch besser. Denn seine Geschichten zur Predigt-Stunde sind noch viel schlimmer.  
Sie entreißen ihren Opfern nicht die Lebensenergie, sondern vielmehr durch ausgeklügelte, medizinische Verfahren das kostbare Blut, um dieses als Katalysator für Ihre Magie zu benutzen, indem sie darin baden.  
Endlose Qualen, bis die Opfer ausgeblutet sind und dann den Kampfhunden der Baalen zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden.

Auf einmal ergreift der Jäger eine der Succubi an den Hörnern und reißt sie in eine gebückte Haltung, ehe er die Hörner genauer begutachtet.  
Und der Dorfkinese verkündet in genau diesem Moment wie auf Befehl: „Kann ich die Hörner haben?“  
„Vergiss es. Unversehrt sind die Cuben mehr wert“, speit der Jäger jedoch nur unbeeindruckt, ehe er die nächste Succube überprüft und auf einmal einen Pfiff ausstößt.  
„Ich fasse es ja nicht! Du hast schon daran herumgefeilt?!“  
„Ich? Ich doch nicht!“ Lügner.  
„Diesmal werde ich dir nicht mehr den Rücken decken, Jakes.“  
„Bitte? Die Dorfkrankheiten heilen sich nun mal nicht von selbst!“  
„Na so ein Pech aber auch. Hättest mal lieber Vitakinese, statt Pyrokinese studiert, was?“  
„Du, du wirst den Baalen nichts sagen. Sonst, sonst verrate ich Ihnen deine Cubenquellen!“  
„Wage es, Jakes, wage es ruhig“, knurrt der Jäger finster und lässt dabei von den Cuben ab.

Und mein Blick folgt Jakes, der auf einmal hastig zu seinem Podest hinüber flüchtet.  
Denn die Leute warten noch immer auf die Ankunft der Baalen, weswegen er wohl die Gunst der Stunde nutzt und kurzerhand eine Predigt verkündet , vermutlich um dem Zorn des Jägers zu entgehen. So widme auch mich nun gänzlich dem Podest, während sein Lehrling nun hastig durch die Reihen der Schaulustigen wandert und dabei monoton seine herb duftenden Ölpfannen herumschwenkt.  
Der Kinese hebt derweil, in einer Geste der Einschüchterung, seine Hände und lässt die Kerzenflammen zu seiner Rechten hohe Flammen schlagen. Die Dorfbewohner keuchen ehrfürchtig auf, ehe sich ihre Blicke hastig senken.  
„Die Baalen sind ein Geschenk der Götter, um die gescheiterten Völker Anderends neu aufzubauen.“ Ein zustimmendes Raunen der Menge.  
„Doch unsere zwölf Götter verlangen für solche Dienste stets eine Gegenleistung. Denn nichts ist in ihren Augen umsonst.“ Die Menschen schlagen hastig einen Kreis auf Ihrer Brust, das gemeinsame Symbol der Zwölf.  
„Ja, wir tun gut daran, die Baalen durch Gaben und Gebete zu unterstützen.“  
Er spielt erneut mit der Kerzenflamme, bis sie auf einmal erlischt. Die Leute halten augenblicklich den Atem an.  
„Und zu diesen Gaben gehören stets Gold, Getreide, Vieh und Blutsklaven.“  
Er weist in einer fließenden Bewegung zu unserem Jäger: „Also dankt dem Jäger auch heute wieder für die wertvollen Sklaven, die er stets aufs Neue für uns einfängt, so dass die Baalen immer wieder in großer Zahl unser Dorf Einbou beehren.“  
Die Worte rieseln an meinen Ohren vorbei, da sie für mich kaum noch an Gewicht besitzen. Denn auch wenn die Baalen tatsächlich Frieden bringen, so ist der Preis dafür doch längst zu hoch. Zu viele Tote, zu viele Qualen und viel zu viel Zerstörung. Denn es gibt viele, mächtige Widersacher. Die Zwerge, die Rebellen, gar die Menschen selbst. Denn längst nicht alle fügen sich den Forderungen der Baalen, da die wenigstens am Ende ihres Lebens als Blutsklave enden wollen.  
Und der Krieg der daraus entsteht, ist leider ganz und gar nicht Glorreich, eine bitte Tatsache, vor der viele gerne die Augen verschließen. Verwüstete Ortschaften und Väter, Ehemänner, Brüder, gar Söhne, die wie die Fliegen Sterben, während der kostspieligen Krieg tiefe Furchen in das Vermögen der Gesellschaft schlägt - Auch in unserem Dorf.  
Immer höhere Steuerabgaben und immer jüngere Männer, die für den Krieg als Soldaten unter Zwang eingezogen werden. Ja, bald wird es vermutlich auch mich und Cliff treffen.  
Ich blicke verzweifelt der wärmenden Sonne entgegen und schließe überfordert die Augen, doch ein schrilles Wiehern lässt mich sofort wieder auf die entfernte Landstraße hinüberblicken. Dort sind sie … zwischen den beiden Weizenfeldern - Die Baalen, die stolzen Schritts neben ihren Albhörnern, unserem Dorf entgegen spazieren.  
Schwer gepanzerte Ritter, die in all ihren Bewegungen Reichtum, Erhabenheit und Macht ausstrahlen. Eleganter Gang, gerade Haltung und die Hand lässig auf ihren Waffengriffen gelegen.  
Doch mich interessieren eher ihre Reittiere. Diese Albhörner.  
Zottige Mähnen, die regelrecht in die blutigen Muskeln hineinwachsen und spitzige Knochenstücke die aus den Wirbelsäulen herausragen. Und doch strahlen sogar sie Kraft und Anmut aus.  
Bei jedem Schritt spannen sich die sichtbaren Muskeln und Sehnen, während der stolz erhobene und gepanzerte Kopf durch die Sonne erglänzt.  
Aber auch die Rüstung der Tiere weiß zu beeindrucken, prachtvolle Sättel und prunkvoll verzierte Decken. Perfekt abgerichtete Schlachtrösser, die definitiv beeindrucken soll -  
Heißeres Kläffen. Ein Schiroken, der auf einmal aus den Reihen der Baalen herausspringt und an den Zuschauern vorbei, zu den Steuergaben und Geschenken hinübereilt.  
Lauernd umrundet das entstellte Wesen die Beute, wobei sein Schwanz - der nur noch ein Gerippe aus Knochen, Haut und Sehnen darstellt - freudig herumwedelt. Sichelartige Krallen, die sich bei jedem Schritt fest in den Boden eingraben, während das zerfetzte Maul auf einmal auseinanderklappt, ehe eine lange Zunge zu einem Loch der rechten Wange hinausschießt und gierig einen Schinken ab schlabbert.  
Eigentlich dürften diese Wesen gar nicht mehr leben. Weder die Schiroken, noch die Albhörner. Aber sie tun es dennoch - Dank der Magie der Baalen. Und dabei waren sie, vor ihrer Verwandlung, noch so wundervolle Wesen.  
Stolze Polyhörner und edlen Schimären- Mich schmerzt alleine schon der Gedanke daran, wie die Baalen sie einfingen und für ihre Zwecke verformten und verdarben.  
Abartige Kreaturen, die zwar keine Seele mehr besitzen, dafür aber nun treu ihre Dienste verrichten und auf furchteinflößende Weise Eindruck hinterlassen. Ja, diese Wesen durchströmt mittlerweile nur noch endlose Wut auf alles Intakte und Lebende. Keine Furcht, keine Bedenken, keine Moral, kein Seele - Nur noch Hass. Ja, selbst jetzt erkenne ich ihn in den matten Augen des Schiroken, während das Tier sich kurz schüttelt, so dass ihm das wenige, noch vorhandene Fell, nun zu allen Seiten absteht.  
Mich schüttelt es unweigerlich, während die pupillenlosen, schwarzen Augen des Baalen-Anführers derweil die versammelten Bauern überprüfen.  
Ja, die verzerrende Magie ist auch in den Baalen deutlich zu erkennen, obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu ihren Tieren ein ganz normales, gar durchaus schönes Aussehen an den Tag legen.  
Auf einmal zeigt der Baale, auf die Schönheit Linda hinter mir. Der heimliche Schwarm aller Dorfjünglinge. Sie erstarrt und schaut auf einmal regelrecht entzückt zu ihm herüber, ehe sie auf seinen Wink eilig an seine Seite tritt. Er ergreift ihre Hand und küsst den Handrücken anmutig, bevor er sich wieder dem Rest der Schar widmet.  
„Wir grüßen euch und danken für den herzlichen Empfang.“  
Derweil begibt sich ein Baalenmagier - der langen, silbernen Robe nach zu urteilen - zu den Steuerabgaben, bei denen er als erstes die Sklaven eingehend untersucht und auf einmal missmutig eine Augenbraue anhebt.  
„Die Ware wurde beschädigt.“  
Sofort eilt der Jäger zu dem Baalenmagier und verneigt sich tief, ehe er das Wort ergreift.  
„Wir bitten demütigst um Verzeihung, Herr, der Kinese trägt die Schuld dafür.“  
„Uns interessiert nicht wer die Schuld trägt, Jäger. Uns interessiert ob wir den geforderten Wert erhalten.“  
„Natürlich, Herr.“  
„Und? Erhalten wir ihn, Jäger?“  
„Nun, wir…“, stammelt der Jäger, wird aber unwirsch von dem Baalen mit einem:  
„Wir erhalten ihn nicht“, unterbrochen - Das Polyhorn Jakes gewinnt nun auf einmal Aufmerksamkeit: „Dies dürfte den Schaden ausgleichen.“  
„W...was?“, entfährt es dem Kinesen entsetzt, der nun ebenfalls herbeieilt.  
„Er wird uns mit Freude das Polyhorn überlassen, Kinese.“  
„Da... das geht nicht, ich brauche es.“  
„Und wir brauchen die geforderten Steuern, Kinese. Kriege wollen finanziert werden.“  
„A... aber…“  
„Oder hat er etwa Einwände?“  
„Na... natür... natürlich nicht, Sire.“ Der Baale schlendert auf Jakes zu.  
„Sehr schön“, haucht er lasziv, wodurch der Kinese ergeben den Kopf senkt. Man widersetzt sich einem Baalen nun mal nicht, Jakes eigene Worte.  
Dann wendet sich der Baalen-Anführer wieder dem Rest der Bauern zu.  
„Wisst, dass wir euch für die Gaben danken und auch im kommenden Monat weiterhin Schutz vor Feinden bieten“, der Baale wendet sich nun dem Dorfältesten zu, „Wie steht es mit den Feldern?“  
„Sie sind wieder fruchtbar, Sire. Habt Dank für eure Hilfe, sie zu retten.“  
„Gut. Ihr habt keinen Nutzen, wenn ihr uns verhungert.“  
„Da habt ihr allerdings Recht, Sire.“  
Der Anführer der Truppe nickt bei dieser Zusage wohlwollend, ehe er sich wieder zu den restlichen Leuten umwendet und zu weiteren Worten ansetzt:  
„Meine Vasallen werden gleich noch die halbjährliche Einzugsliste vorlesen, diesmal sind alle Feldbauerjünglinge dran. Alle genannten haben sich bis kommende Woche zur fünfjährigen Eingliederung in das Fußheer, bei der Grenzfeste einzufinden, sonst drohen die üblichen Strafen. Und für alle die nicht aufgerufen werden, sich aber dennoch unserem Heer anschließen möchten, es werden auch diesen Monat wieder großzügige Löhne für Söldner ausgezahlt. Ihr seid also jederzeit herzlich willkommen.“  
Dann zieht er auf einmal die vollbusige Schönheit Linda dichter an seine Seite, während die anderen Baalen derweil die genannten Listen aus den Lederköchern rausholen: „Und wisst, dass wir uns dazu entschlossen haben, zwei der Euren zu Baalen zu wandeln und in unsere hohen Reihen aufzunehmen. Diese herausragend kluge Schönheit hier wird es sein, die unseren Magier-Zirkel erweitert“, erklärt der Anführer und zeigt dann auch noch auf den stattlichen Kriegsveteran Oswald, der mit seinem ebenso kräftigen Bruder auf den Weizenfeldern stets gerne gesehen ist. „Ebenso Oswald, der zum Dank für seine bisherigen Leistungen in den Rang eines Offiziers erhoben wird. Wir werden die beiden in einem Monat zur Wandlung abholen. Bis dahin gilt für die beiden das Recht der Ersten. Ihnen wird ab heute kein Wunsch mehr abgeschlagen. Jeder Ungehorsam führt umgehend in die Blutopferverliese.“  
Die beiden Auserwählten verbeugen sich tief und strahlen dabei selig vor sich hin. Das Recht der Ersten, kein beneidenswertes Los, so verlockend dieser Monat auch sein mag.  
Ja, sie dürfen es sich für einen ganzen Monat gut gehen lassen, ehe sie zu Baalen gewandelt werden - Eine Prozedur, die kaum einer überlebt.  
Aber ich frohlocke dennoch. Denn mit diesem Entschluss, erfüllen die Baalen auch mir einen lange ersehnten Herzenswunsch. Meinen Wunsch, endlich einmal ganz und gar Oswald zu gehören. Ein guter Freund, der schon seit Jahren ein feuriges Verlangen in meinem Innern entfacht - immer dann, wenn er davon schwärmt, wie er andere Jünglinge beglückt. Ja, ich sehne mich schon seit Jahren danach, auch mal diese Seite der Sexualität auszukosten, die meine Eltern bisher stets so erfolgreich zu unterdrücken wussten. Denn ihr Sohn soll ihnen Enkel schenken, kein Gespiele eines anderen Mannes werden.  
Ja, irgendwie mag ich die Baalen gerade doch ein ganz klein wenig, denn ab heute dürfen meine Eltern mir diese Art der Freude nicht mehr verbieten, nicht wenn er es wünscht - und er wird, dafür sorge ich. Ja, ab heute gehöre ich für einen ganzen Monat endlich ganz und gar ihm.

* * *

Ich drehe mich zu Oswald, wodurch es erneut kurz weiß wird, ehe ich auch schon von dem Hünen in die Laken niedergedrückt werde, die unter mir erscheinen.  
Ich spüre seinen gekräuselten, blonden Vollbart und die nassgeschwitzten Haare an meiner Schulter. Die protzigen Muskeln, die mich immer wieder verheißungsvoll niederzwingen und seine schwieligen Hände, die sich dabei grob auf mein erhitztes Fleisch drauflegen.  
Dieser Mann ist die reinste Sünde. Diese raue Art, die er gerade an den Tag legt und dann erst diese kräftigen Arme, die mich begehrend umschlingen und mein Aufbäumen unterdrücken, während er aufstöhnt und dann erneut zustößt. Er erobert mich, wie die Baalen ihn eroberten - Mit Leidenschaft und Genuss.  
Sehnend keuche ich die angestaute Lust hinaus und recke mich voller Wonne seinem Schwanz entgegen, ehe ich ein weiteres Mal mein Sperma zwischen unseren Körpern verteile.  
„Und? Endlich genug, Adrian?“, raunt er verdorben in mein Ohr, während ich glückselig nach Luft schnappe.  
„Nein. Mehr, bitte!“, flehe ich und er grinst mir schmutzig entgegen, ehe er uns in eine andere Position befördert. Dann geht der nächste Ritt los - hinein in den aufwallenden Nebel, der nach und nach alles verschlingt.

* * *

...


	2. Von Cuben und Wirrträumen

Das erste was ich wahrnehme, ist unangenehm feuchte Kleidung. Danach auch mein wild rasender Puls und ein dämmerhelles Wohnzimmer. Doch schon im nächsten Moment ist alles wieder vergessen. Denn, da durchtränkt definitiv noch etwas Anderes außer Schweiß meine Hose!  
Ich werfe die Decke beiseite und erblicke das ganze Ausmaß meines unangenehmen Malheurs. Ein Erguss ... Etwa durch den Traum?   
Verdammt.  
Ich streiche mir frustriert durch die Haare und blicke zur Schlafzimmertür. Hat Ivonne etwas hiervon mitbekommen? Nein, es scheint alles noch still - Ein Glück.  
So erhebe ich mich also und blicke erst mal auf mein eingesautes Lager hinab. Was für ein Desaster.  
Aber bei so einem Traum … bei so einem Prachtkerl, da… da ist so etwas hier doch vorprogrammiert, nicht? Gott … Dieser eiserne Griff um meine Arme. So dominant, besitzergreifend und fest. Ein Abenteuer, durch und durch! Und doch ... Es war nur ein Traum - Mit einem verdammt peinlichen Ende! Ich, ich muss das Sofa reinigen und das rasch. Doch zuerst frische Kleidung.  
So begebe ich mich zur Schlafzimmertür - Hinter der mich ein Bild für die Götter erwartet.  
Sinnlich nackte Haut, die durch das hereinbrechende Morgenlicht golden erstrahlt. Meine Ivonne - Die mich aber seltsamerweise absolut kalt lässt.  
Genervt und frustriert von dieser erneuten Bestätigung meiner sich verändernden Neigungen, schleiche ich ohne weitere Umschweife direkt zum Wandschrank.  
Ich weiß, ich sollte diesen Traum einfach vergessen und mich an dem erfreuen, was ich hier habe. Eine wahrhaftige, teils von Laken verhüllte, Göttin - Und doch kann ich es nicht!  
Denn irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es mehr als nur ein Traum war. Dass ich mich heute vielmehr gerade wirklich einem Mann hingegeben habe.  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf ob dieser abstrusen Gedanken. Denn Traumgestalten sind und bleiben nur Traumgestalten. Sie sind nicht echt.  
Und überhaupt … Es gibt Wichtigeres. Die Uhrzeit beispielsweise.  
Denn, in nicht mal einer halben Stunde schellt der Wecker, wie mir ein Blick auf dieser verrät und spätestens dann sollte ich definitiv nicht mehr derart verschmutzt hier herumrennen.  
Ich schleiche also mit neuer Entschlossenheit und frischen Kleidern, auf direktem Weg ins Bad.  
Doch als ich die Badezimmertür hinter mir schließe, da überkommt mich schon wieder diese Lust auf diesen Hünen. Ich schließe verzweifelt die Augen und atme tief durch. Denn da ist auch noch immer die Realität, die mich leider schon bald wieder in triste Pflichten und altvertraute Erwartungen hineinzwängen wird. So entschließe ich mich also kurzerhand für die altbewährte, kalte Dusche.

Ich blicke erneut auf Ivonnes Uhr, als ich ihr einen weiteren Kuss schenke. Nur noch eine viertel Stunde - Dann endlich Mittagessen.  
Ein leises Gekicher treibt mein Blick zu Cliff, der gerade einem Mädchen etwas zuflüstert und dabei zu Denis' Skizzen hinabdeutet. Ich folge seiner Geste und erhasche dadurch die kunstvollen Zeichnungen eines Kopfgeldjägers mit einigen Sklaven an einer Kette, sowie unsere Magier und Krieger aus unserem Onlinespiel. Seltsam, irgendetwas irritiert mich gerade gewaltig an diesen Skizzen. Naja, auch egal. Ich bekunde Denis leise meine Bewunderung für die gelungenen Zeichnungen und widme mich dann wieder meinen Notizen, weil der Dozent gerade die nächste Seite unseres Verfassungsrechts aufschlägt.

Ein weiterer Schritt voran. Und noch einer. Ich blicke der Warteschlange entlang nach vorne, dann zu den paar Leuten hinter mir zurück. Ein Eis war eigentlich mein Plan … Aber so langsam zweifle ich an meinem Erfolg diesbezüglich, denn die Pause ist gleich vorbei.  
Endlich noch ein Schritt voran, während mir der Traum von vergangener Nacht schon wieder in die Körpermitte hinabfährt. Gar nicht gut. Nicht hier. Und schon gar nicht bei dieser engen Anzugshose!  
Aber ich kann meine Fantasie leider trotzdem nicht zügeln. Nicht bei diesen Erinnerungen. Nicht bei diesen Muskeln, die bei jedem Stoß immer wieder so wundervoll hervortraten, während seine blonden Haare, verschwitzt zu allen Seiten abstanden.  
Verdammt … Ich, ich will seine raue, erhitzte Haut noch einmal berühren. Nur noch ein einziges Mal!  
Ein weiterer Schritt voran, wobei mein Blick zu der lachenden Gruppe von Fußballfans hinüberwandert. Scheint als stimmen sie sich gerade auf das Match heute Abend ein. Alle, bis auf den Anführer in ihrer Mitte, der wiederum eher Augen für seine weibliche Begleitung hat.  
Ob ich mir den Hünen aus meinem Traum vielleicht mal in unserem Onlinespiel nachbauen soll? Warum eigentlich nicht? Der Gedanke hätte wirklich was für sich. Ein Krieger mit mächtigem Zweihänder? Ja, das würde zu ihm passen.  
Einer der Fußballfans zückt derweil sein Handy und zeigt seinem Boss ein Video. Doch der schwarzhaarige Machokerl scheint wenig beeindruckt, während er dem Mädchen an seiner Seite etwas zuflüstert und dabei gedankenverloren mit einem Feuerzeug herumspielt.  
Ein kleines, silbernes Ding mit Klappdeckel, dass er gerade ein weiteres Mal aufmacht, während er seinen Kumpel für das scheinbar langweilige Video zurechtstutzt- Ein feiner Klick, ehe das Feuer angeht. Dann klappt er das kleine Gerät wieder zu und das Feuer erlischt.  
Klick, erneut ein Feuer da. Klapp, abermals Feuer weg … Klick, wieder da. Klapp, ein weiteres Mal weg…  
Klick, Feuer da. Klapp, Feuer weg. Klick, Feuer da. Klapp … Feuer bleibt. Klick, Feuer wandert hoch - Klapp, immer weiter vom Feuerzeug weg … Klick … Es wird grösser … Klapp - und beschreitet nun einen Kreis. Klick, ja tanzt förmlich vor dem fremden Gesicht … Klapp - ehe es sich auf einmal entzwei teilt.  
Ich schließe verwirrt die Augen und schüttle den Kopf. Doch bei erneutem Hinschauen ist die Flamme wieder da, wo sie hingehört: Auf dem Gasgemisch, während der blonde, bärtige Muskelbergen vor mir, schlecht gelaunt das Geld für meine vier Vanille-Eis einfordert.

Es ist gleich zwölf Uhr nachts und wir sitzen noch immer vor unseren PCs, während Ivonne mittlerweile ihre Dildosammlung umsortiert - und mir auf einmal einen entgegenstreckt.  
„Heute wieder den Grauen hier, Schatz?“, flötet sie dabei süffisant und verdeckt mir abermals den Bildschirm, so dass ich sie wieder mal nur mit einem frustrierten: „Nicht so laut, die hören uns“, beiseiteschiebe.  
„Wäre das denn so schlimm?“ Ein liebliches Wimpernklimpern, mit einem dazu passenden Kuss - Ich schmelze dahin.  
Aber mir ist inzwischen leider auch nur allzu klar, was sie anstrebt. So rufe ich mir stattdessen ein weiteres Mal die absolut unerotische Französischdozentin in die Erinnerungen - Diesen wahrgewordenen Drachen, auf zwei Beinen.   
Denn, ich kann jetzt noch nicht weg. Erst in zehn Minuten. Fünf. Noch zwei. Und…  
NEIN! Da befördert dieser Trottel von Cliff unsere Gildengruppe doch tatsächlich in den Tod! Nur wegen diesem dämlichen Feuerball! Das war doch Absicht? Definitiv! Bei diesem Lachen?  
„Das ist nicht witzig, Cliff!“  
„Nicht?“  
„Nein!“  
„Also ich fand's witzig.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Hast du nicht gesehen wie schnell wir abbrannten? Das war neuer Rekord, ich sag's dir! Das gibt hoffentlich endlich einen Erfolgseintrag in unser Gildenbuch.“  
„Bist du noch ganz dicht?“  
„Hä?“  
„Wie lange waren wir jetzt an dem dran, Cliff?“  
„Du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich sagen.“  
„Eine ganze, verdammte Stunde!“  
„Also zuerst ne kurze Pause?“, lacht er und ich erstarre.  
„Was?“  
„Na, zum Rauchen und Pissen, ehe wir das noch einmal...“  
„Wir machen den jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal, Cliff!“  
Ivonne kichert, ergreift auf einmal mein Headset und säuselt mit anrüchiger Stimme: „Und Adrian erobert jetzt ohnehin etwas ganz Anderes.“  
Damit übergibt sie wieder an mich, während die Leute aus unserer Gruppe nun lauten Beifall jubeln - Was für ein Hüftschwung! Waffenscheinpflichtig, aber sowas von!  
„Sorry, Cliff, ich bin weg!“

-

Langsam lichtet sich der Nebel, wodurch mich heller Sonnenschein- Autsch, mein Rücken! Ich drehe mich auf die andere Seite. Hm, auch nicht besser. Dieses verdammte Lager! Definitiv zu hart. Ich richte mich auf - und spüre dabei auf einmal eine Bewegung neben mir!   
Ah, der Hüne ... Moment mal, Hüne? Ach ja, die letzte Nacht ... Mann war das ein Ritt!  
Es klopft an der Tür. Besuch? Zu so früher Stunde? Ich erhebe mich leise und öffne verwundert die Tür. Dahinter Cliff, der jüngste Sohn des Müllers.  
„Hey!“  
„Hey“, echoe ich verwundert und mustere meinen alten Kindheitsfreund argwöhnisch. Müsste der nicht eigentlich auf dem Feld sein - oder sich wahlweise bereits zum Heerdienst bei den Baalen aufmachen?  
„Und wie war er?“  
„Ähm … Wie war was?“  
„Na was wohl? Der Sex!“  
„Ach so. Ähm, nun, möchtest du nicht erst mal reinkommen?“ Ich trete peinlich berührt beiseite und ziehe dabei die Decke um meine Hüfte noch etwas höher  
„So. Und? Nun sag schon!“  
„Ganz gut“, gestehe ich schließlich notgedrungen und ergreife mir hastig meine Hose.  
„Ganz gut? Details, Adrian!“  
Ich verdrehe die Augen und setze mich an den Tisch der Küche, die zeitgleich auch die Vorratskammer, das Schlafzimmer und den Stall für die Schafe darstellt! Ja, Luxus sucht man in diesem Dorf vergebens, dafür hat sich die Einzimmerbauweise hier viel zu gut bewährt.  
Aber ich empfinde es dennoch als bequem und heimisch.  
„Vielleicht erst mal etwas zu trinken?“  
„Ne, danke. Also?“ Mann ist der heute aber wieder Ungeduldig.  
„Umwerfend“, definiere ich das Erlebnis somit kurz angebunden und greife dabei zum Wasserkrug.  
„So lobe ich mir das!“  
„Nicht so laut, Oswald schläft noch.“  
„Ups, entschuldige. Aber sag, wie hat sich das angefühlt?“  
„Genial?“, schwärme ich, während mein Blick zu dem Hünen hinüber wandert. Was für ein wundervoll fester Rücken. Und dann erst dieser knackige Hintern, mit dem er so gnadenlos fest zustoßen kann.  
„Heißer als Ivonne?“  
„Allemal“, bestätige ich und nippe dabei an meinem Holzkelch.  
„Dann gehört sie also nach dem Heerdienst endlich mir?“  
„Wer?“  
„Na Ivonne.“  
„Ivonne? Bist du noch ganz dicht?“  
„Warum? Volle Titten, knackiger Hintern…“  
„…Und mindestens genauso goldgeil.“  
„Also wie für mich gemacht.“  
„Die wird dich trotzdem nicht glücklich machen, Cliff."  
„Ahwas, der muss man es nur mal so richtig besorgen, Adrian, dann wird die schon Handzahm.“  
„Was bitte, denkst du wohl, mache ich schon die ganze Zeit?“  
„Ich spreche nicht vom Kuscheln, Adrian, sondern vom Ficken.“  
„Als ob du das so viel besser kannst, bei diesem Bierbauch.“  
„Pha, da spricht nur der Neid!“  
„Cliff, trotzdem, jetzt mal im Ernst, die will nur Gold.“  
„Nicht mehr lange.“  
Ich seufze leise und massiere mir erneut den schmerzenden Rücken.  
„Heul' mir am Schluss einfach nicht rum, ja?“  
„Ich doch nicht.“  
„Ich hab' dich gewarnt.“  
„Wie dem auch sei. Vor dem Gasthaus steht übrigens ‘ne neue Ladung Mehl.“  
„Was für ein Themenwechsel!“  
„Ach ja und meine Brüder haben gestern ein Cubenlager beim Schwalbensee entdeckt.“  
Nun bin ich doch hellhörig: „Ein Lager?"  
„Ja."  
„Weiß der Jäger schon davon?"  
„Nein. Heinz wollte noch etwas warten.“  
„Warum?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht um seine neue Flamme damit zu beeindrucken? Apropos, wolltest du sie dir auch mal anschauen?"  
„Da fragst du noch?“ Freie Cuben, da verzichte ich sogar auf eine weitere Runde mit dem Hünen! Perfekte Proportionen, großgewachsene Körper und ein edler Dämonenschwanz. Dazu feste Muskeln, herrische Hörner und wunderschöne, ja geradezu perfekte Gesichter.  
„Ich bin in zehn Atemzüge bereit!“  
„Wunderbar! Ich besorge schon mal Proviant“, verkündet Cliff noch, ehe es auch schon weiß um mich herum wird - Doch nur für Sekunden, ehe ein Wald erscheint. Neben mir Cliff, der durch ein paar Büsche zum nahen Seeufer hinabblickt. So lege ich mich zu ihm ins trockene Laub. Stumm deutet mein Kumpel dabei auf eine olivenfarbene Succube, deren abstehende Stirnhörnchen intensiv weiß vor sich hin leuchten. Er hat es also auch schon bemerkt - Die Succube ist momentan von Leerenenergie erfüllt und somit zu gefährlicher Magie fähig. Wie lange der Energiebezug wohl schon zurückliegt? Ist ihr Opfer womöglich noch hier im Wald?  
Und dabei wirkt die junge Succube mit diesem Engelsgesicht doch so harmlos.   
Mein Blick wandert weiter, hin zum graue Incuben neben ihr. Definitiv ein ganz anderes Kaliber, bei diesen stattlichen Hörnern, die sich elegant an seinen Schläfen nach hinten hinaufwölben.  
Hörner … Auf einmal schießt eine Kindheitserinnerung hoch.

Eine Erinnerung an unseren Jäger mit Axt - Und an eine große Menge an Blut, das aus einem abgehackten Cubenhorn herausströmt … Götter, diese Schreie, als der Jäger diese glühenden Eisenplatten auf die Stümpfe draufschmiedete. Angeblich, um den starken Blutfluss zu stoppen und dem Cuben damit das Leben zu retten - Doch ich weiß es heute dennoch besser. Denn es ist viel mehr einfach nur ein Akt der Grausamkeit, damit die Hörner nicht mehr nachwachsen. Eine Gewalttat, die definitiv ihresgleichen suchte. Genauso wie das verächtliche Gelächter der Zuschauer, als ich wegen den gellenden Schmerzensschreien des Cuben damals die Flucht ergriff ... Sie verfolgen mich noch heute, diese Schreie und das Gelächter. Ganz besonders des Nachts in meinen Träumen.

Doch so grausam wir zu ihnen sind, so herzlos sind sie auch gegenüber uns. Denn das letzte Energiebezugsopfer eben dieses Cuben, denn der Jäger derart folterte, fanden wir nur wenige Tage zuvor hier im Wald - Sabbernd und durch den heftigen Energiebezug des Cuben jeglichen Verstandes beraubt.   
Der Jäger musste das Opfer erlösen. Eigentlich ein eindrückliches Ereignis, dass uns allen als Warnung dienen sollte. Und trotzdem erliege ich den Cuben auch heute schon wieder … Diesen perfekten Körpern und wunderschönen Gesichtern. Dieser verlockenden, gar erotischen Ausstrahlung, die ihnen anhaftet.  
Mein Blick wandert abermals zu den männlichen Vertretern - So ein wundervoller Anblick … Wie das Wasser auf geradezu verbotene Weise von ihren Körpern abperlt, während die Frauen ausgelassen im Wasser herumtollen. Auf einmal erhebt sich der Graue kurz zur vollen Größe, so dass ich auch seine Körpermitte erhasche - Ich beiße mir zur Lautunterdrückung hastig in den Arm. Was für ein Prachtteil. Ich höre schon wie Cliff gleich wieder eifersüchtig herumjammert.  
„Das verdient der nicht.“ - HA! Wusste ich es doch.  
„Gräm' dich nicht, dafür hast du deinen Bierbauch.“  
„Stimmt auch wieder“, seufzt er leise und schaut wieder zu den Frauen, „Ich sags dir Adrian, diese Olivfarbene dort einziges Mal in meinem Bett und ich könnte glücklich sterben.“  
Wie Recht Cliff doch hat. Denn ein sexuelles Abenteuer mit einem solchen Wesen wäre angeblich tatsächlich tödlich, laut den Gerüchten der Waschweiber.   
Also bleiben wir auch weiterhin nur, wie kleine Jungen, im Dickicht verste- Etwas Hartes unter meinem Ellbogen … Es knackt. Quer durch den stillen Wald!  
Ein Geräusch, das definitiv auch die Cuben hörten, denn sie schauen abrupt zu uns hinauf.   
„Dort!“, brüllt der Graue auf einmal, wodurch Cliff auch schon die Flucht ergreift! Verdammt! Ich blicke meinem Freund nach, dann wieder zu den Cuben die bereits zum Ufer hinüberwaten, hin zu Speeren … und Bögen. Verdammt … Weg, ich… ich muss weg! Doch ich bin auf einmal wie gelähmt und blicke stattdessen erneut hinab - Direkt zu den hell leuchtenden Hörnern des Grauen, während er seinen Bogen langsam - auf mich gerichtet - anspannt.   
Die Zeit erstarrt, als die Pfeilspitze kurz im einfallenden Sonnenlicht aufblitzt. Alles erscheint mir auf einmal wie in Zeitlupe. Das niederschwebende Laub der Bäume, die aufflammende Panik in meinem Magen und die kühle Brise auf meinem Gesicht…  
„Komm. Komm zu uns, Freund.“ Ein leises Flüstern, als ob der Cube direkt neben mir stünde:  
„Dir geschieht nichts … Komm, Freund.“  
Freund ... Ja, das ist er … Ein… ein Freund. Ich erhebe mich nun doch und blicke die Klippe vor mir hinab ... So nahe … Wir können das gewiss friedlich klären. Ich muss dafür nur zu ihm …  
„Nicht!“  
Etwas reißt mich abrupt zurück! - Weit aufgerissenen Augen Cliffs.  
„Was sollte das?“  
„Ich…“  
„Hier lang, rasch!“, schreit er und zerrt mich auch schon in besagte Richtung, während der erste Pfeil in einem Baum zu meiner Rechten und der zweite klirrend gegen einen Stein zu meiner Linken aufprallt. Die, die schießen wirklich auf uns …. Die schießen auf uns!

Selbst Minuten später hetzen wir noch immer durch den Wald, immer weiter dem Dorf entgegen. Erneut blicke ich nach hinten - erkenne diesmal jedoch nichts mehr.  
„Cliff!“   
Weitere Meter über Stein und Wurzel.  
„Cliff, warte!“   
Von Hügel, zu Hang, zu Hügel.  
„Sie sind weg, Cliff!“   
Blindlings und panisch dem kleinen Pfad nach - Ich reiße mich los, wodurch Cliff nun ebenfalls innehält.  
„Sie sind weg, Cliff“, keuche ich und stemme mich gegen die eigenen Knie.  
„Wirklich?“   
Ich blicke noch einmal zurück und horche. Doch noch immer nichts ... Wir, wir sind ihnen also wirklich entkommen.  
Wir haben ganz definitiv mehr Glück als Verstand, das steht fest. Das hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Der Graue hat sogar Magie gegen mich eingesetzt! Magie! Nichts Anderes konnte dieser seltsame Wind sein. Dieses Flüstern, dieses … Locken! Ich, ich wollte wirklich den Hang hinunterspringen! - In den sicheren Tod!  
Und dennoch zieht es mich schon wieder dorthin zurück.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, wimmert Cliff derweil und schaut sich dabei noch immer rastlos im Wald herum.  
„Ja.“ Aber auch ich suche trotzdem noch einmal den Wald hinter uns ab.  
„Dass, das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen, Cliff.“  
„Meine Rede! Hast du den Grauen gesehen? Der, der hat auf uns geschossen!“  
„Nicht nur geschossen, Cliff.“  
„Was?“  
„Da, da war auch … Magie.“  
„Magie?“  
„Ja.“  
„Verdammt, wir, wir müssen sofort dem Jäger Bescheid sagen.“  
„Dem Jäger?  
„Ja!“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
„Adrian!“  
„Dann bekommen wir Ärger, weil wir alleine…“  
„Die haben verdammt noch mal auf uns geschossen, Adrian!“, ermahnt mich Cliff mit herrischer Stimme.  
„Aber...“  
„Und sogar Magie gegen dich eingesetzt!“  
„Dass…“  
„Die wollten uns umbringen, Adrian! Was, wenn die uns doch noch folgen und nun das Dorf angreifen?“  
Verdammt, auch wieder war…  
„Na gut, sagen wir dem Jäger Bescheid.“  
Ich drehe mich noch einmal zum Wald zurück, während es erneut weiß um mich wird. 

Wieder wechselt die Szene.  
Diesmal zu unserem Dorfplatz, auf dem Cliff bereits von angriffslustigen Cuben und wilden Verfolgungsjagten berichtet, während er vor versammelter Dorfgemeinschaft auf und ab eilt.  
Und natürlich übertreibt er auch diesmal wieder maßlos: Blutrünstige Monster, lodernde Magie und regelrechte Pfeilsalven, die uns wie durch ein Wunder verfehlten.  
Aber diesmal berichtige ich ihn nicht. Denn heute, da müssen die Leute wirklich gewarnt werden. Magie, noch nie hat ein Cube Magie gegen mich eingesetzt! Sie werden dreister … und somit allmählich gefährlich!  
Ich setze mich auf eine nahe Bank unter dem Schild des Gasthauses und beobachte Cliff bei seiner Hasstriade, als Ivonne sich auf einmal zu mir dazugesellt.  
„Ich nehme mal an, Cliff übertreibt wie immer maßlos?“  
„Ja.“  
„Aber Cuben habt ihr wirklich gesehen, oder?“  
„Ja.“  
„Was für ein Abenteuer! Du musst mir davon erzählen.“  
„Keine Lust.  
„Och komm schon.“  
„Nein, Ivonne.“  
„Nur ein ganz klein wenig.“  
„Was genau verstehst du an nein nicht?“   
„Spielverderber. Hilfst du mir dann wenigstens“, schimpft sie und deutet mir auf ihren vollen Gemüsekorb.  
„Schälen?“ Sie nickt und befreit dabei eine erste Rübe vom Dreck, während ich schon mal eines der Messer ergreife.   
„Heute also wieder Eintopf?“  
„Wie immer.“  
„Ja … Wie immer.“  
Auf einmal verstummt die Meute auf dem Dorfplatz, da der Jäger mit seinen sechs Jagdhunden herantritt. Riesige, zottige Viecher, die irgendwie an Wolfshunde erinnern, aber definitiv einen sehr viel massiveren Körperbau ihr Eigen nennen.  
„Ihr werdet Gruppen bilden, jeweils zu dritt“, verkündet der Jäger dabei mit donnernder Stimme, ehe er fünf seiner Hunde an die sich bildenden Gruppen aushändigt.  
„Und steckt euch etwas in die Ohren. Denkt daran, diese Dämonen können euch verzaubern.“  
Lächerlich, als ob sie das schützen würde. Denn die Magie wirkt nicht durch Laute, sondern durch Energien. Und die wallt um jeden von uns, Ohrstöpsel hin oder her. Doch ich halte mich auch jetzt noch immer neutral. Denn obwohl die Cuben eine wachsende Gefahr darstellen, so sind sie schlussendlich vermutlich auch diesmal trotzdem wieder die Verlierer. So wie immer, bei all den hinterhältigen Fallen und Finten die der Jäger bei seinen Jagden immer benutzt.   
Aber wer weiß, vielleicht erfährt der Jäger heute wenigstens endlich mal etwas Widerstand, zumindest von dem Grauen, der ohne Scheu Magie einsetzt.  
Der Jäger zeichnet derweil Runen auf die Hemden der Bauern. Alte Zwergenmacht, die durch das Pulver des Leerums, den Stoff zu Leder aushärtet.  
Und doch wird keines dieser Kleidungsstücke ein Leben retten, denn die Farbe schimmert viel zu schwach im Sonnenlicht, heisst der Jäger hat zu viel Wasser, mit zu wenig Pulver vermengt. Ein kleines Detail, auf das wieder mal niemand achtet.  
Absicht oder Stümperei?  
Hm, Absicht, definitiv - Bei diesem Grinsen.   
Missbraucht er die ahnungslosen Bauern diesmal also als Lockvögel - Typisch.   
Und dabei verlassen sich die Leute doch auf ihn! Aber ich schweige weiterhin, denn sie würden mir ohnehin nicht glauben - oder noch schlimmer, mich direkt zur Jagd mitnehmen wollen, weil ich eben auf solche Details hinweise. Also sollen sie mich lieber weiterhin ignorieren.  
Nun, zumindest verspricht diese neue Taktik des Jägers eine eher kurze Hetzjagd ... Und auch ein mindestens ebenso grausames Blutbad - Spätestens dann, wenn die Cuben seine Finte durchschauen. Ja, Jäger, diesmal wirst auch du endlich mal bluten.  
Unser Dorfkinese tritt derweil ebenfalls in die Mitte der Meute, woraufhin der Jäger ihm etwas von seinem Leerum hinüberwirft. Eigentlich nur ein winziger Brocken, gerade mal Daumennagelgross.  
Aber die Augen des Kinesen erstrahlen dennoch voller Verlangen, ehe er das Wollnussgrosse Zeug in einem Satz verschlingt. Die Leute murmeln sofort beifallende Worte, wodurch er nun auch noch sein kleines Amulett ergreift und dies den Leuten öffnet. Er hält es in die Höhe und zieht dann mit der anderen Hand eine regelrechte Stichflamme aus der Glut heraus, die er dann in die Luft schleudert, damit sie dort auf spektakuläre Weise explodiert.  
Was für eine Kraft. Schon erschreckend, was für eine Macht in solch einem kleinen Brocken Leerum schlummert.

„Ob sie mit reicher Beute zurückkommen, Liebling?“  
Ich starre zu Ivonne herüber und zucke ratlos die Schultern. Ein Teil von mir wünscht es sich, ein anderer wiederum befürchtet es.  
„Gewiss, mein Stern“, bekräftigt auf einmal Ivonnes Mutter von Links, „Die Cuben sind ihnen sicherlich, wie immer, unterlegen.“  
„Wunderbar! Dann kommen die Baalen diesen Monat also vielleicht noch ein zweites Mal vorbei.“  
Auf einmal ergreift Ivonne mein Gesicht und küsst mich geradezu hungrig, während ein vertrauter Nebel uns langsam umschlingt.

-

Ich stoß Ivonne fassungslos von mir fort - und starre verblüfft auf meine davonfliegende Decke. Was zum Geier … Das, das war gar nicht Ivonne?  
Verwirrt drehe ich mich zur Seite. Tatsache ... Meine Decke. Ich hole sie hastig zurück und drehe mich auf die anderen Seite - Direkt zu Ivonne, die mir breit entgegengrinst.  
„Was war das denn, Liebling?“  
„Öhm … Ich … Ein Traum?“  
„Mhm. Interessanter Traum.“  
„Ja, nicht?“  
„Allerdings. Und wie du erst die ganze Zeit nach mir gebettelt hast. Wirklich unglaublich.“  
„W… was?“  
„So verdorben und voller Verlangen“, säuselt sie und schiebt auf einmal ihre Hand unter meine Short, „Da bekommt man doch glatt Lust auf mehr?“  
„J… jetzt? Schatz, ich, ich bin noch müde.“  
„Sicher? Dein kleiner Freund hier sieht das nämlich gerade ein ganz klein wenig anders, Liebling.“ Elender Verräter!  
Überfordert setze ich mich auf und schiebe Ivonne fort.   
„Was ist eigentlich ein Cube, Schatz?“  
„Ich, äh... Cube?“  
„Ja, Cube.“  
„Öhm, weiß nicht? Keine Ahnung was ich da so zusammen träume.“  
„Etwas sehr Erregendes, das steht fest“, kichert sie und setzt sich nun ebenfalls auf, wobei ihre Hand schon wieder zu meiner Schort hinabwandert.  
Hilfe … Hilfe! Ich blicke überfordert zum nahen Wecker. Moment, es ist schon acht Uhr? Meine Rettung!  
„Es ist schon acht Uhr, Liebling! Meine Kumpels…“  
„Gehen heute ins Kino, schon vergessen?“ - Ach, stimmt ja, da war ja was.  
„Dann, dann muss ich für die Uni lernen.“   
Die grinst? Warum grinst die jetzt so?  
„Können wir nachher gerne zusammen, Liebling.“ Was? - ARG!  
„Aber zuvor gehen wir noch ordentlich shoppen. Ach ja und etwas Wellness. Du brauchst dringend mal wieder eine Gurkenmaske. Diese trockene Haut, Liebling … Gar nicht gesund, das sage ich dir.“  
„Bitte? Meiner Haut geht es bestens.“  
„Das hast du dem Dermatologen letzten Monat auch schon versichert, bevor er dich eines Besseren belehrte. Du erinnerst dich?“ Mich schaudert es unweigerlich - Und wie ich mich erinnere, an dieses geradezu unscheinbare, kleine Mikroskopbild - Und an den Schock bei dessen Vergrößerung danach. Ekelhaft, was da so alles auf mir herumkrabb- Sie schwingt sich auf einmal über meinen Schoss und saugt sich an meinem Hals fest. Sinnlich weiche Lippen, so herrlich warm und hartnäckig auf meiner Haut – Was für ein Knutschfleck! Ich eröffne gierig einen feurigen Kuss. Doch diesmal habe ich seltsamerweise nicht Denis in meinem Kopf, während sie mich niederzwingt, sondern einen grauen, gehörnten Dämon.

Doch schon wenige Stunden später ist die Lust auf und davon. Denn mittlerweile trotte ich nur noch einem Packesel gleich hinter ihr her - mit bereits acht ihrer Taschen in meinen Händen. Und sie steuert schon wieder auf ein Schuhgeschäft zu!   
Ich hasse dieses Shoppen ... So richtig. Abgrundtief!   
High Heels sollen es diesmal sein. Sie will sich für unser Liebesspiel heute Abend schick machen, mir eine Freude bereiten - Mithilfe meiner Geldbörse wohlgemerkt. Naja, aber immerhin können sich auf diese Weise nun MEINE Füße endlich mal etwas ausruhen, denn für Modeberatung bin ich definitiv der Falsche. So verziehe ich mich versonnen auf den obligatorischen Männerstuhl, während sie die Bedienung herbeizitiert.  
Und wieder habe ich dieses sinnlich, graue Gesicht vor Augen, als Ivonne die ersten Schuhkartons öffnet. Wie mich diese fremdartigen, blau leuchtenden Augen anstarren und zu sich locken. Und wie er mir Sicherheit, gar Freundschaft verspricht - Nur damit ich in den Tod springe!  
Ich kratze mir gähnend den Schopf und erkenne auf einmal unter dem Hemdärmel eine Verfärbung auf meinem Arm. Das sieht ja ... wie, ja, wie der Abdruck eines Bisses aus? Das, das war heute morgen aber definitiv noch nicht dort! - Schlagartig habe ich wieder das Bild des Sees vor Augen, wie ich mir in den Arm beiße, nur um verdächtige Laute zu unterdrücken. Definitiv ein Traum und doch starre ich gerade auf das Ergebnis dieser Traumtat. Wie, wie kann das sein? Habe ich mich ernsthaft im Schlaf gebissen und das erst jetzt bemerkt? Seltsam - Mich schüttelt es unweigerlich. Vielleicht Schlafwandel? Wäre nicht das erste Mal, aber wieso sehe ich das erst jetzt? … Können, können Träume tatsächlich derart real werden?   
Ich beobachte entrückt meine Freundin, die gerade die nächsten Schuhe zur Schau trägt. Auf und ab, Gang für Gang, während sie dabei anrüchig mit dem Hintern wackelt. Vermutlich um mir die sündhaft teuren Dinger schmackhaft zu machen.   
Hätte auch der graue Cube damals derart die Hüften geschwungen, es hätte keiner Magie bedurft, um mich die Klippe hinabzuschicken.   
Verdutzt ob dieses Gedankenganges schüttle ich vehement den Kopf und konzentriere mich wieder auf die Realität - also Ivonnes Hintern.

Die Entspannungsphase nach dem gemeinsamen Mittagessen ist dann tatsächlich eine regelrechte Wohltat, zumindest für meinen gestressten Körper. Denn es gibt in diesem modernen Wellness-Center tatsächlich auch etwas Nützliches - Massagen.  
Und was für welche! Bei diesem Prachtkerl.  
Ich starre entrückt auf den herumschwingenden Vorhang, während hin und wieder Geräusche von weiteren Gäste daran vorbeihuschen.  
Ein Glück, dass ich auf dem Bauch liege, denn es gibt hier nicht mal eine Tür in dieser hölzernen Absteige.  
Aber momentan ist es gerade einfach viel zu bequem, um mich jetzt darüber aufzuregen.

„Adrian?“, stolpert Ivonne auf einmal durch die aufschwingende Glastür meines Steinraums. Ich blinzle verwirrt zu ihr auf: „Ja, Schatz?“ Sie schweigt nun jedoch und sieht stattdessen lieber auf meine Körpermitte, ehe sie prompt verschmitzt grinst.  
„Was denn?“  
„Man hast du einen Prachtschwanz.“  
„Öhm, ja?“  
„Ich will Sex.“  
„Ivonne...“  
„Jetzt sofort.“  
„… Hier?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und, und die anderen Gäste?“  
„Was kümmern uns die Gäste, Schatz?“  
„Die dürften sich davon eventuell belästigt fühlen?“  
„Nur, wenn sie das Schild vor der Tür missachten.“  
„Schild?“  
„Ja, das Besetztschild.“  
„Aha?“  
Ich schaue, an ihr vorbei, zur genannten Holztür.  
„Öhm, Schatz, das Schild ist auf der falschen Seite.“ Verwundert schaut auch sie zurück: „Oh, tatsächlich.“ Sie eilt hinüber wendet das Offen-Schild zu Besetzt und kommt zurück.  
„Besser?“  
„Ich denke mal...“  
Wobei … Moment mal, war da vorhin nicht eben noch Glas- Oder, nein … Kein Glas. Ein … Vorhang. Und überhaupt, wie soll jemand von draußen das Schild hier drin bitte sehen? Es ist doch noch immer auf der falschen Seite!   
Ich blicke ratlos zur Steinwand - Zum alten Putz. Die Farbe bröckelt, wodurch allmählich eine Metallwand dahinter hervorkommt. Was zum… War, war das nicht eben noch …. Stein? Nein, warte … Holz, Holz war es!  
Ivonne ist derweil endlich nackt und springt auf einmal zu mir in die … Wanne - warte Mal … Wanne? War da nicht eben eine Liege? -, ehe sie mir unzählige, sanfte Küsse auf die Brust schenkt. Ich seufze voller Wonne, spitze die Lippen - und starre auf die Lippen einer runzeligen alten Frau! Was zum- Ich purzle vor Schreck rücklinks von der unerwarteten Liege, lande schmerzhaft auf dem kalten Fliesenboden und prelle mir den Kopf. Mir wird kurz schwarz vor Augen…  
Benommen blicke ich zur Tür - die eigentlich gar keine ist. Nein, da ist vielmehr ein Holzkugelvorhang. Hm, seltsam, warum habe ich bloß eine Tür erwartet? Absurd, Türen in einer Wellnessoase, was für ein idiotischer Gedanke. Ich erhebe mich und nehme das von der alten Frau gereichte Tuch entgegen, um mich von dem feuchten Öl und der klebrigen Schlammmaske auf meinem Gesicht zu befreien. Hm, waren da nicht mal Gurken und … Jogurth? Oder warte nein … da, da war viel mehr gar nichts … denn ich lag ja auf dem Bauch.  
„Wo ist meine Freundin hin?“  
„Ihre schwarzhaarige Begleitung?“  
„Ja.“  
„Die ist seit ihrer Ankunft im Garten, mein Herr.“  
„Wie bitte? Garten? Nein … Nein, die war eben noch hier, bei mir.“  
„Nein, mein Herr, ich war die ganze Zeit bei ihnen.“  
Was? Verwirrt runzle ich die Stirn. Die, die war eben definitiv nicht hier!  
Ich eile sofort - durch den Vorhang hindurch - in den Garten.  
So viele Badegäste und alle in Tuniken und Sandalen gekleidet. Wie im alten Rom. Ja, selbst der Sand und die Palmen passen dazu!  
Ah, dort ist sie ja! Meine Ivonne. Wie immer mit einem Buch in der Hand.  
„Schatz?“  
„Hm…“  
„Warst du nicht eben noch bei mir?“ Auf einmal ergreift sie mich und zieht mich zu sich ins abrupt auftauchende Gras. Fort sind ihr Buch und meine Verwirrung - stattdessen erobert mich nun absolute Geilheit. Doch ich blicke nicht in das vertraute Braun, sondern in tiefes Schwarz, während ihre Kleidung sich silbern verfärbt! Eine Baalin? Sie? Hier? Ich presse die Augen zusammen und reiße sie wieder auf, doch das Schwarz bleibt - Und, und die anderen Gäste kommen näher? Tatsächlich und alle nun ebenfalls von schwarzen … und roten Augen beseelt …  
„Nicht wehren, Schatz, alles gut. Wir wollen nur dein Blut.“ W…was?  
„Nur das Blut, Schatz, geht ganz schnell.“  
„I… Ivonne?“  
„Komm her, Freund. Komm.“  
„N… nein. Nein!“  
Ich stoße sie fort - und finde mich im nächsten Moment auch schon in schwappendem Wasser wieder. Was ist denn jetzt wieder falsch? W… wie komme ich hierher? Ich blicke auf. Zu einer junge Dame, die überrumpelt fort wankt, sich aber sofort wieder fängt und zu mir zurückeilt.  
„Ist, ist alles in Ordnung, mein Herr?“  
„Ich … Ja“, murmle ich verwirrt und starre sie an, ehe ich mich erinnere. Baalen ... Da, da waren Baalen! Ganz viele, hier, in der Realität! Sofort starre ich auf die Augen der jungen Frau – die ebenfalls rot leuchten...  
„Baalin!“ Entsetzt hechte ich aus der Wanne und rutsche auf dem glatten Boden aus. Es dreht sich die Welt, ehe ein schmerzhafter Aufprall mir erneut die Schwärze vor die Augen treibt.  
Schockiert betaste ich mir den gestoßenen Kopf, finde aber zum Glück keine ernsthafte Verletzung.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?“, informiert sich auf einmal Ivonne über mir. Ich blicke zu ihr hoch, während eine weitere Bedienstete herbeieilt und Ivonne einen Eisbeutel in die Hände drückt, den sie mir sofort auf die schmerzende Stelle legt. Augen, Augen, was für eine Farbe haben ihre Augen! Braun. Ein Glück! Da ist nur ein Braun. Pure Erleichterung durchflutet mich.  
„W, was ... was ist hier eben passiert?“  
„Die ältere Dame hier wollte dich wecken. Und dabei hast du…“  
„Ältere Dame...?“  
„Ja?“  
„Jetzt wirst du aber unverschämt.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Das hübsche Ding ist doch höchstens zwanzig...“  
„Hübsch?“, ertönt es auf einmal entzückt hinter Ivonne. Ich blicke verdutzt an Ivonne vorbei und erhasche tatsächlich die alte Dame von vorhin, die mir nun regelrecht entgegenstrahlt.  
„Ich, äh…“ Wo ist die junge schöne, die, die ich so prüde von der Wanne fortstieß?  
„Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?“, fragt nun Ivonne wieder besorgt und greift schon nach ihrem Handy, doch ich winke ab: „Lass gut sein, es geht schon wieder.“  
„Sicher Liebling?“  
„Ja. Der ganze Ärger, denn ich hier…“  
„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Schatz?“  
„Ja, Liebling.“  
„Gut, dann komm näher...“, flüstert sie und spitzt ihre Lippen. Ich lächle versonnen, schliesse kurz meine Augen und will den Kuss danach erwidern - woraufhin Ivonne auf einmal ihren Mund aufreißt und mich, ganz einer Schlange gleich verschlingt.

Entsetzt schieße ich auf meiner Liege hoch...  
Baalin, Ivonne ist wirklich eine … Baalin. Wo, wo ist sie? Wo? Leer … der, der Raum ist leer? Ich, ich bin alleine? Tatsächlich. Oder, Moment mal - War, war das etwa nur ein Traum? Vielleicht. Fühlte sich zumindest wie einer an.  
Eine kühle Brise fegt durch die Steinkammer, hin zum offenen Gang zurück. Die gleiche Umgebung wie zu Beginn? Ja, endlich. Himmel, was für ein Alptraum. Und auch noch so erstaunlich absurd und real.  Baalen, als ob so etwas in echt existieren könnte.  
Mit zitternden Händen fahre ich mir durch die Haare und überblicke noch einmal das Zimmer. Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Meine geliebte Rolex zeigt kurz vor drei. Wir wollten uns um Drei treffen, soweit ich mich erinnern mag. Also ist die Zeit gleich... Moment mal - w… warum habe ich die Rolex wieder an? Seltsam. Hm, na wenigstens ist der Kratzer noch drauf - Also alles in Ordnung.  
Ich erhebe mich behutsam und versuche den Alptraum irgendwie zu verdrängen. Ein Garten voller Baalen und eine junge Frau, die sich zu einer alten Schachtel verwandelt. Was für verrückte Ideen.  
Ich ergreife das bereitgelegte Tuch, um mir die eklige Schlammbrühe auf dem Gesicht zu entfernen - und erstarre.  
Was für ein schräges Tuch-Motiv? Ein breites Grinsen - Das auf einmal kreischend auf mich zuspringt! Es schnappt nach mir. Nach meiner Brust! Es zerfetzt mir die Arme und die Hände! Gleissender Schmerz und spritzendes Blut, überall dort, wo die widerwärtigen, kleinen Zähne Halt finden. Dann springt es zu meinen Kopf - Schwärze.

Aufbrüllend schieße ich von meiner Liege hoch. Liege! Schon wieder? War da nicht eben noch eine … Wanne? Nein … auch eine Liege. Stuhl? Ich … Diese Träume ...   
„ARG!“ Ich, ich muss hier raus, sofort! Ich verliere noch den Verstand! Rasch schlüpfe ich in meine Kleider und ergreife die Flucht.


	3. Von Drohungen und Jägern!

Ivonne war bisher genau drei Mal so richtig wütend.   
Das erste Mal, wegen meinem Flirt mit einer anderen – Ich weiss, nicht sonderlich helle von mir. Ivonne's Strafe danach hat's mir verdeutlicht.  
Das zweite Mal wegen meines Betrugs bei einer Prüfung. Wie die das herausfand, ist mir noch heute ein Rätsel.  
Und das dritte Mal ganz eindeutig wegen diesem defekten Navi, wodurch sie diesen unendlich wichtigen Geschäftstermin mit ihrem Vater verpasste - Ja, auch das hat sie mir bis heute nicht verziehen.  
Doch das Bild das sie mir nun beim Einstieg ins Auto bietet, das übertrifft selbst das Flirtdesaster von damals. Weltuntergangsstimmung wird dem noch nicht mal ansatzweise gerecht.  
Ein bitterböser Blick, der mich ganz eindeutig ermorden würde, wenn er es denn könnte, während ihre schmalen, zusammengepressten Lippen verräterisch beben.  
Eine Erklärung ist von Nöten, so viel steht fest.   
Eine verdammt gute.   
Doch ich schweige trotzdem, paralysiert wie ich noch immer bin … Ivonne als Baalin, stelle sich das mal einer vor!  
„…bitteschön … das, Adrian?“, dringen ihre Worte langsam zu mir durch.  
„Ich... “  
„Eine verdammte, ganze Stunde, Adrian.“  
„Was?“  
„Solange habe ich dort drin schon auf dich gewartet!“  
„Tut, tut mir leid, ich...“  
„Tut dir leid? Tut dir leid!“  
„Ich…“  
„Der Rezeptionist hat sich zum Glück langsam gewundert, Adrian. Zum Glück!“  
„Aha?“  
„Er fragte mich, auf wen oder was genau ich warte, Adrian.“  
„Ich, dass…“  
„Hab' ihm dann erklärt, dass wir hier abgemacht hatten.“  
„Das ist…“  
„Da meinte er doch tatsächlich, du seist schon raus. Ich dachte ich wäre im falsche Film!“, wettert sie immer lauter und wirft auf einmal ihre Hände in die Luft - Ich zucke zusammen.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Liebling.  
„Ach? Und was bitte sollte das dann?“  
„Ich, ich hab' es dort drin einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, Schatz.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Ich…“ Ich seufze leise und umklammere das Lenkrad noch eine Spur fester, „Ich hatte einen Alptraum, Ivonne, einen wirklich üblen.“  
„Einen bitte was?“, entfährt es ihr ungläubig.  
„Ein Alptraum, Liebling, als ich weggenickt bin“, lächle ich ihr sachte entgegen.  
„Ein Alptraum?“  
„Ja, Schatz.“  
„Ich hab' mich dort drin jetzt gerade ernsthaft nur wegen einem billigen Alptraum zum Affen gemacht?“, donnert sie auf einmal in dreifacher Lautstärke.  
„Aber... Er, er war so real, Ivonne. Da waren diese Baalen und...“  
„Baalen?“  
„Ich... Ja.“  
„Baalen … Und Cuben? Was bitteschön kommt als nächstes? Vampire, Werwölfe und Magier?“, giftet sie ganz einer aufgebrachten Banshee gleich.  
„N, nein, Schatz.“ Ihre Augen verengen sich bedrohlich.  
„Warum glaube ich dir das nicht?“  
„Ich … Keine Ahnung?“  
„Es reicht, Adrian. Langsam ist wirklich genug“, beschließt sie auf einmal und greift zu ihrem Handy.  
Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?  
Ja, sollte ich, denn sie wirft mir ihr Handy im nächsten Moment auch schon entgegen. Darauf ein Bild eines weiblichen Dämons. Eine Succube, wie mir der Name darunter verrät. Aus meinem Onlinespiel - Verdammt.  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Deine angeblich unbekannten Cuben.“  
„Ich…“  
„Soll ich mal die Baalen nachschlagen?“  
„Schatz, so war das nicht, wirklich, ich...“ Ich rede mich gerade um Kopf und Kragen, oder?  
„Dass im Traum war ein Mann, Ivonne.“  
„Ach, ein Mann?“, echot sie nur geringschätzig, ergreift erneut ihr Handy und wechselt darauf zum nächsten Bild: „So einer?“  
Ein grauer, gehörnter Dämon - ebenfalls aus meinem Onlinespiel.  
„Ja“, hauche ich nur noch geschlagen und wende dabei beklommen den Blick ab. Das sind langsam zu viele Zufälle, um sie noch als solche zu tarnen. Und somit leider gefundenes Fressen für ihren Hass gegenüber meinen PC- Spielen.  
„Wir zwei werden ab heute einiges ändern, Freundchen!“  
„Aha?“ Werden wir das?  
„Ja. Schluss mit diesem PC- Spiel. Sonst gibt es eine Beziehungspause!“  
„Eine bitte was?“  
„Du hast schon richtig gehört, Liebling.“  
„Das kannst du doch nicht einfach...“  
„Oh und wie ich kann!“  
„Das ist eine glatte Erpress…“  
„Nein, Adrian, eher pure Verzweiflung.“  
„Verzweiflung?“  
„Ja! Ich mache mir nämlich langsam echte Sorgen um dich! Begreifst du das denn nicht?“   
„Sorgen?“  
„Ja. Schlechte Noten, tagelang nur vor dem PC rumsitzen. Und nun auch noch Alpträume und Schlafmangel! Dieses Spiel tut dir nicht gut, Liebling.“  
„Aber…“  
„Vertraue mir, dann wird das wieder besser.“  
„Da haben meine Freunde aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!“  
„Ja, deine tollen Freunde, die dich nur immer tiefer in diese Spielsucht hinabziehen.“  
„Spielsucht?“  
„Ja, Spielsucht. Nichts Anderes ist das mehr, Adrian“, erklärt sie nüchtern.  
„Das kannst du ja auch so toll beurteil…“  
„Wenn man schon Alpträume davon bekommt und mich deswegen sogar anlügen muss, Adrian, dann ja … Dann kann ich das tatsächlich beurteil...“  
„Dann bekomme ich halt mal Alpträume, meine Güte!“  
„Alpträume, die langsam sehr schädliche Ausmaße annehmen, Adrian.“  
„Schädlich? Seit wann sind Alpträume bitte schädlich?“  
„Seit du dich wegen ihnen vor einem Wellnesscenter fürchtest?“  
„Bitte? Ich fürchte mich ni…“  
„Doch Schatz, das tust du.“  
„Nein, tue ich nicht!“  
„Doch, Liebling.“  
„Schau, für dich sind Onlinespiele ein Unding - und für mich nun mal Wellnesscenter und elend langen Shoppingmarathons. Das hat aber nichts mit Angst zu tun!“  
„Wie bitte? Jetzt bin ich etwa schuld an deinem Kurzschluss im Center?“  
„Was für ein Genie? Ja, verdammt!“ Sie atmet tief durch und massiert sich den Nasenrücken, ehe sie leise Worte zu sich selbst murmelt und sich dann wider mir widmet: „Weißt du, Adrian, wir zwei, wir führen eine Beziehung.“  
„Aha.“  
„Weißt du was das bedeutet?“  
„Natürlich?“  
„Gut, dann sollte dir auch bewusst sein, dass gemeinsame Aktivitäten da nun mal dazu gehören.“  
„Schön für dich. Du hast mir aber trotzdem nicht vorzuschreiben, wie ich meine Freizeit gestalte, Ivonne!“  
„Per Zufall bin ICH ein Teil deiner Freizeit, Adrian!“  
„Erfasst, ein TEIL, nicht die ganze! Ich hab' auch noch andere Freunde, Ivonne!“  
„Für die du mich mehr und mehr vernachlässigst!“  
„Vernachlässigen? Sei nicht albern!“  
„Albern?“  
„Ja, albern. Könntest doch auch einfach mal mit uns zusammen herumhängen, statt dich immer nur zu beschweren!“  
„Dieses schädliche Rumgeballere fasse ich garantiert nicht an!“  
„Rumgeballere?“  
„Oder wie man diese Egoshooter sonst eben..“  
„Vergleich' meine Spiele nicht mit diesen Egoshootern, ja?“  
„Wie kann man bloß derart kleinlich sein? Ist doch alles dasselbe!“  
„Kleinlich ist allerdings das Stichwort, Ivonne! Besonders, wenn man sich auf einmal für seine Hobbys rechtfert…“  
„Hobbies? Diese Spiele sind keine Hobb…“  
„… rechtfertigen muss. Und das nur weil man dir endlich mal entgegen kom…“  
„Entgegen kom…“  
„….Kommt! – Fällst du mir mal bitte nicht dauernd ins Wort? Danke! - Indem man sich nach langem Hadern, endlich mal dazu überwinden kann, dir seine Schlafprobleme und Alpträume anzuvertrauen!“  
„Überwinden?“  
„Ja, Überwinden. Weil man genau weiß, dass du dann gleich wieder einen derartigen Aufstand machst!“  
„Aber doch nur, weil ich mich sorge, Adrian! Weil ich dir helfen will.“  
„Seit wann ist ein Spielverbot bitte eine Hilfe?“  
„Seit heute?“  
„Echt? Da sieht man mal wieder, wie sehr du dich wirklich für mich und meine Probleme interessierst! Ich brauche kein Spielverbot, sondern einfach nur deinen Willen mir meine Freiheit zu gönnen, dann hätte ich auch keine Alpträume!“ … In denen Ivonne die Baalin darstellt.  
„Und diese Freiheit gönne ich dir doch auch, Adrian!“  
„Aha? Mit Shoppen, Gurkenmasken und Sex?“  
„Zum Beispiel?“  
„Oder dich den ganzen Tag umgarnen?“  
„Bitte?“  
„Ich bin nicht deine verdammte Alleinunterhaltung, du verwöhnte Zicke! Begreif das…“  
Sie verpasst mir auf einmal eine schallende Ohrfeige. Das hat gesessen.  
„Du undankbarer Mistkerl!“, zischt sie und bebt dabei am ganzen Körper.  
„Das sagt die Richtige!“  
„Bitte?“  
„Du könntest ruhig auch mal etwas mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen, dafür, dass ich dich dauernd meinen Freunden vorzie…“  
„Als ob ich mich dafür bedanken muss!“  
„Für eine derart unangenehme Pflicht, kann man das durchaus er…“  
„Ich fasse es ja nicht … Unangenehme Pflicht?“  
„Ich…“  
„UN. AN. GENEHM?“  
„Ja?“, gebe ich angesäuert von mir und reibe mir dabei die schmerzende Wange.  
„Ich fasse es nicht … Unangenehme Pflicht“, murmelt sie und schüttelt dabei ungläubig den Kopf, ehe sich ihre Miene regelrecht versteinert, „Bedeutet dir unsere Beziehung überhaupt noch irgendet…“  
„Jetzt mach' aber mal halblang, Ivonne, ja? Zwischen Beziehung und Verlustängste besteht ein kleiner Untersch…“  
„Verlustängste?“  
„Na anders kann man dein Klammern ja langsam wirklich nicht mehr betiteln, ne?“  
„Wie bitte?“, lacht sie auf einmal schrill auf, „Und dir Mistkerl opfere ich all meine wertvolle Freizeit.“  
„Worum ich nie gebeten habe!“  
Sie bebt - Einem regelrechten Erdbeben gleich.  
„Gut. Wenn du es unbedingt so willst?“  
„Was?“  
„Schau zu, wie du heute Abend alleine zurechtkommst!“  
„Endlich mal eine gute Idee, du extravaganter Paradiesvogel!“ Sie läuft knallrot an...  
„Raus … Sofort.“  
„Was?“  
„Du läufst!“  
„Wie bitte?“ Auf einmal öffnet sie, über mich hinweg, die Tür zu meiner Seite und stößt mich hinaus!  
Ich lande hart auf meinem Hintern. Was zum…  
„Ivonne! Was soll…“ Die Tür knallt wieder zu.  
Ich erhebe mich und starre dem davonrauschenden Auto fassungslos nach. Die, die hat mich jetzt gerade wirklich ernsthaft hier zurückgelassen? In dieser Affenkälte? - Hat die ‘nen Rad ab?  
Aufschreiend werfe ich mein Jackett zu Boden und fahre mir aufgebracht durch die Haare, während die ersten Passanten bereits amüsiert zu mir hinüberspähen - Als ob denen sowas noch nie passiert wäre!  
„Undankbare Kuh!“  
Na gut, dann eben ein Taxi.

Es ist mittlerweile schon Sonntagmorgen und ich liege noch immer schlecht gelaunt in meinem Bett. Denn Ivonne hat ihre Drohungen des Vortags wirklich war gemacht. Sie übernimmt gerade tatsächlich mein ganzes Leben.  
Ich überfliege noch einmal ihre SMS:  
„Du wirst dich entschuldigen und dich ab heute an meine Anweisungen halten. An sonst darfst du deinen Eltern erzählen, warum ich die Beziehung zu dir beendete.“  
Ich starre erneut zu meinem PC, der bereits durch ein mir unbekanntes Passwort versperrt ist. Ja, in solchen Dingen ist Ivonne leider sehr rigoros - und schnell.  
Und nicht nur der PC, auch mein Handy, gar all die Termine mit meinen Jungs - Alles eingeschränkt, versperrt und abgesagt. Ja, diese Wohnung zieren mittlerweile zahlreiche Leichen. Und es werden von Stunde zu Stunde mehr! Und dabei müsste ich unserer Gilde den neuen Dungeon heute Abend erklären. Die werden alle auf mich warten! Vergebens!  
Auf einmal schlägt die Tür wieder auf. Ivonne - mit zwei Tassen Kaffee in der Hand. Ich schieße hoch.  
„Endlich. Ivonne, das mit den Passwörtern geht langsam wirklich zu weit! Wenigstens das Handy musst du mir wieder entsperren! Ich muss hier Anrufe machen!“  
„Nein, Adrian, deine Freunde, die gehen zu weit. Und diese Spielsucht, so wie deine definitiv fragwürdigen Manieren!“  
„Und das gibt dir das Recht, mir fremde Passwörter aufzudrücken, ja?“  
„Ja, Adrian. Denn du hast nicht rund um die Uhr für sie erreichbar zu sein!“  
„Aber für dich oder wie?“  
„Erfasst, denn wir beide, wir führen eine Partnerschaft, Adrian. Da hast du diese Pflicht. Und überhaupt, du könntest lieber noch etwas für die nächste Mathe-Prüfung üben, statt hier schon wieder wie ein Kleinkind herumzuschmollen.“  
„Was? Dort, dort haben wir auch noch eine Prüfung?“  
Sieht zieht abrupt eine Augenbraue hoch: „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du das nicht wusstest.“  
„Ich … n… nein?“  
„Ich fasse es nicht! Echt jetzt?“  
„Ich…“  
„Warum gebe ich mir überhaupt noch die Mühe?“, zischt sie leise und donnert dabei geräuschvoll die überschwappende Tassen auf meinen Nachttisch, „Was ist nur los mit dir? Unsere Beziehung, die Uni, alles lässt du schleifen!“  
„Ich…“  
„Das werde ich noch bereuen, ganz bestimmt“, flucht sie unbeirrt, dreht sich dabei im Kreis und eilt auf einmal zu ihrem Rucksack der Uni.  
„Hier, meine Notizen“, erklärt sie knapp und wirft mir dabei einige Zettel entgegen, „Ich werde dich heute Abend abfragen, Adrian. Und wehe, es kommen dann falsche Antworten.“  
Frustriert werfe ich ihr mein Handy vor die Füße und sehe mir nun - demonstrativ desinteressiert - die Notizen an, ehe ich diese mit einem verächtliches „Pf“, auf den Schreibtisch hinüberwerfe. Und sie reagiert natürlich prompt, indem sie mein Handy schnappt - Und damit mein Zimmer verlässt.  
„Als ob mich das noch juckt! Ist doch eh längst unbrauchbar, das Ding!“   
Keine Antwort? Ich springe ihr also nun doch nach, denn ich will das endlich geklärt haben. Doch da wird auch schon die Tür abgeschlossen ... Echt jetzt? Ich rüttle daran ... Tatsächlich.  
„He, Ivonne. Die Tür.“  
Wieder keine Antwort?   
„Ivonne?“  
…  
„Ivonne!“  
„Ja?“  
„Mach sofort wieder auf!“  
„Heute Abend, vielleicht, wenn du alles richtig beantwortest.“  
„Was? Ivonne, das ist langsam wirklich nicht mehr…“  
„Üben, Adrian, du solltest üben, ich mach uns derweil mal Frühstück!“, sagte es und verschwand.  
Ich fasse es ja nicht ... Die, die hat mich tatsächlich hier eingesperrt!  
Üben, bah!  
„Und was, wenn ich genau jetzt auf’s Klo muss?“  
Abermals keine Antwort…  
Alles in mir schreit nach Protest und Krieg - und nach meinem PC, meinem Handy und den Kumpels. Danach, irgendwie von diesem alptraumhaften Morgen hier fortzukommen.  
Ich starre frustriert zur abgeschlossenen Tür, zeige ihr den Mittelfinger und werfe mich dann auf meinen Bürostuhl. Soll ich das Ganze zu einer nächsten Diskussion weiterzwingen? Hätte ich eine Chance auf Sieg? Definitiv nicht …  
„Arg!“ Ich donnere die Tastatur gegen den Flachbildschirm - wodurch beides geräuschvoll zu Boden fällt.  
Warum tue ich mir diese Zicke eigentlich nochmals an?   
Schlussendlich kommt es doch ohnehin aufs Gleiche hinaus! Hausarrest für unbestimmte Zeit. Nur das diesmal meine Freundin und nicht die Eltern den Kerkermeister mimen.  
Überfordert starre ich auf Ivonnes Notizen, schnappe mir einen der Zettel und überfliege den Text noch einmal. Das kann ich doch niemals alles bis heute Abend auswendig lernen. Ich müsste sofort zu üben beginnen und selbst dann wäre es noch kritisch. Ich fluche frustriert, denn alles in mir versperrt sich, ihr zu gehorchen. Sie kann doch nicht einfach von heute auf morgen alles verändern! Egal wie schlimm mein Fehlverhalten ihr gegenüber auch sein mag!  
Ich lege die Notizen beiseite, erhebe mich und lasse mich schwer aufs Bett niederfallen. Wie gerne ich jetzt mit meinem Magier weiterspielen würde. Er braucht doch nur noch einen einzigen Level, bis er endlich die neue Rüstung bekommt. Aber ich kann nicht! Ich ergreife stattdessen ein Kissen und werfe dieses voller Elan gegen die Decke, wie mein Magier normalerweise seine Feuerbälle.  
„Lerne endlich, Adrian!“, vernehme ich es leise aus der Küche.  
Würde sie wirklich die Beziehung beenden? Gestern war doch noch nur die Sprache von einer Pause! Habe ich wirklich dermaßen übertrieben? Würde sie das wirklich tun? Die Beziehung beenden?  
Das kann ich meinen Eltern nicht antun, gerade weil sie Ivonne bereits derart in ihr Herz geschlossen haben … Und nicht nur deswegen, denn da existieren auch noch andere Gründe … Beispielsweise Dads Firma, die dringend die Finanzspritze von Ivonnes Vater benötigt. Ich schließe verzweifelt die Augen und beschließe mich erst mal eine Weile zu entspannen. Derart aufgewühlt könnte ich ohnehin nicht lernen.

-

Langsam lichtet sich der Nebel und ich spüre stechendes Stroh - Sowie einen warmen Körper an meiner Seite. Ich öffne verwundert die Augen und starre in die himmelblauen Ivonnes.  
„Liebling?“, haucht sie, ehe ich unverhofft einen zarten Kuss von ihr geschenkt bekomme, sinnlich und federleicht.   
Was zum… Wie bitte komme ich eigentlich hier her? Und, und wo bin ich überhaupt?   
Ich vernehme von irgendwoher penetrantes Schnattern von Gänsen und ein vertrautes Blöken eines Schafes - Ein, ein Stall?  
Moment mal… Ach richtig, sie hat mich ja hierher verschleppt, als die anderen zur Cubenjagd aufbrachen. Wie zum Geier hat sie das bitte nochmals geschafft?  
„Lust auf eine zweite Runde?“ … Zweite Runde? Etwa … Ich blicke an mir hinab.  
Verdammt, das sieht hier tatsächlich ziemlich verdächtig aus. Überall verstreute Kleider und nassgeschwitzte Körper ... Mein Schwanz steht sofort wieder in Habachtstellung. Echt verrückt. Was ist nur los mit mir? Hat, hat die etwa einen Psychokinesen in ihren Diensten? Das geht hier gerade definitiv nicht mehr mit rechten Dingen zu! Seit wann bitte bin ich derart scharf auf Sex mit Ivonne?  
„Ich habe keine Lust mehr, Ivonne“, erkläre ich somit beherrscht und erhebe mich.  
„Da sagt dein Körper aber was anderes, Liebling.“  
„Schön für den.“  
„Komm schon, Schatz, die anderen brauchen bestimmt noch 'ne Weile.“  
„Ivonne, jetzt mal Ernsthaft. Wie lange willst du diese Maskerade eigentlich noch weiterspielen?“  
„Maskerade?“  
„Wir wissen doch beide, dass hinter all dem hier keinerlei Liebe, sondern nur eiskaltes Kalkül steckt.“  
„Keine Liebe? Wie kannst du nur?“ Ich schlüpfe hastig in meine Hose.  
„Schatz? Wie kannst du behaupten, dass ich dich nicht liebe?“  
„Ich… Ivonne, bitte.“  
„Ich bin ernsthaft erschüttert!“  
„Ich meine es ernst, Ivonne.“  
„Ich doch auch!“  
„Das Gasthaus gehört meinen Eltern, nicht mir. Du wirst es also so oder so nicht bekommen, Ivonne.“  
„Och, noch bestimmen deine Eltern über die Erbfolge, Liebling, nicht du.“  
„Und ich bin auch nicht dein verdammter Liebling!“  
„Aber zum vögeln reiche ich dir, ja?“, spielt sie auf einmal die Beleidigte.  
„He! Du wolltest unbedingt Sex, nicht ich! Ja? Vertausche hier nicht die Tatsachen!“  
„Tatsachen? Du bist vorhin regelrecht über mich hergefallen, nicht ich, nur damit das mal klargestellt ist.“  
„Du hinterhältige, falsche…“ Sie haucht mir auf süffisante Weise einen Handkuss zu - Ich bring die um!

Voller Zorn springe ich auf sie los, wodurch es abrupt weiß um mich wird, ehe sich nun ein Wald um mich herum bildet. Und ich bin noch immer in voller Fahrt! – Eine schmerzhafte Landung im nahen Gestrüpp.  
Verdammt!  
Ich mühe mich sofort wieder auf und verschaff mir eine Übersicht.  
Hm, scheint mir der Wald nahe dem Dorf. Denn dort drüben ist eindeutig ein Haus zu erkennen … Vermutlich diese verfluchte Scheune mit diesem elenden Weib darin! Dieser Ivonne.  
Warum tun mir meine Eltern das bloß an? Eine Hochzeit. Eine verdammte Hochzeit mit der!  
Endlose Maskeraden, heulende Bälger und ein lebenslanges Joch unter dieser selbstverliebten Schlange.  
Ich hole tief Luft und brülle all meinen Frust hemmungslos der Scheune entgegen - Dutzende Vögel, die abrupt davonfliegen - Der Wald, innert Sekunden totenstill.  
„Da trägt aber jemand sehr viel Wut in sich“, lacht auf einmal eine fremde, männliche Stimme hinter mir. Erstaunt drehe ich mich herum - und blicke in ein graues, umhörntes Gesicht mit hellblau leuchtenden Augen-  
CUBE!  
Entsetzt weiche ich zurück und pralle hart gegen den nächsten Baum. Jäger, wo war nochmals der Jäger? Die Bauern? All meine Leute? Cliff … Ivonne!  
Es treten weitere Cuben aus dem hohen Gestrüpp. Zwei, drei, vier - wobei zwei der Männer eindeutig mit ihren Bögen auf mich zielen.   
Verdammt, spätestens jetzt ist eine Flucht zwecklos, denn aus dieser Nähe werden sie mich definitiv nicht noch einmal verfehlen - Ja..., es ist die Gruppe vom See, ganz definitiv.  
„Ihr könnt die Pfeile senken, er scheint mir allein zu sein“, ordert der Graue jedoch auf einmal, wodurch die Bögen der Cuben tatsächlich hinabwandern - Aber das Misstrauen bleibt ... Auf beiden Seiten.   
„So ganz alleine, Mensch?“, säuselt der Graue derweil herablassend und kesselt mich dabei noch weiter ein.  
„Nein. M… meine Leute sind gleich um die Ecke.“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Ich…“  
„Ist es nicht eher so, dass deine Leute gerade Meilen weit entfernt sind, Mensch?“  
Ich, ich muss etwas unternehmen, denn durch die Worte des Grauen werden auch die anderen immer mutiger - Ganz besonders die beiden Succubi, die mir mittlerweile ebenfalls näher näherkommen. Ich, ich will nicht als Energielieferant enden!  
„Dass…“  
„Und es war übrigens ganz und gar nicht nett, das Dorf gegen uns aufzuhetzen.“  
Ich muss Zeit schinden. Vielleicht kommen meine Leute gleich zum Dorf zurück, auf gleiche Weise von meinem Schrei angelockt, wie die Cuben. Ob, ob er sich womöglich in ein Gespräch verwickeln lässt? Ein, ein Versuch ist es wert.  
„Wenn ihr uns auch angreift?“, erwidere ich seine Worte also energisch und starre dabei gefasst zu dem über zwei Meter großen Cuben hinauf. Und nicht nur er ist so groß. Sie alle messen eine solche Höhe, sogar die Frauen. Ich wäre denen also auch körpertechnisch unterlegen, von den Waffen und ihre Magie mal ganz zu schweigen. Ich, ich hätte niemals alleine in den Wald reingehen sollen. Nicht jetzt, wo meine Leute auf Cubenjagd sind, ich Idiot.  
„Weil ihr uns dazu gezwungen habt!“, knurrt der Graue derweil tatsächlich auf meinen Einwand hin und verengt dabei markant seine Augen, während er mir noch etwas näherkommt. Ich baue mich somit also sofort zu meiner vollen Größe auf. Jetzt nur keine Angst zeigen, denn genau das will er. Nein, ich, ich muss ruhig bleiben und weitere Zeit schinden.  
„Wann bitte haben wir euch dazu gezwungen?“  
„Als ihr die Flucht ergriffen habt?“  
„Weil ihr uns angreifen wolltet!“  
„Weil ihr uns schon einmal angegriffen habt und nun unseren neuen Standort…“  
„Wann bitte haben wir euch angegriffen?“  
„Beim See? Als wir, wegen unserem Verletzten, eine Rast einlegten?“, weist er auf den verwundeten Gefährten, der ein Bein deutlich schont.  
Wie bitte?  
Ich mustere den genannten kurz genauer.  
Hm, vielleicht stimmen die Worte des Cuben wirklich, denn ich erkenne tatsächlich einen Verband. Doch das rechtfertigt trotzdem noch in keiner Weise den Angriff auf mich und Cliff! Denn wir haben sie definitiv nicht angegriffen! Wovon bitte spricht der also? Wan war dieser Angriff?  
„Wer hat euch angegriffen? Und wann?“, frage ich somit gefasst.   
„Einen Tag zuvor? Dein Freund und seine Kumpels haben Jazida bei den Höhlen nachgesetzt und ihren Gefährten dabei ermordet.“ Er deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf die olivfarbene Succube.   
Cliff ein Mörder? Nein. Der nicht.  
Eine Lüge. Der, der Cube versucht mich nur zu verunsichern und ihr Handeln zu rechtfertigen!  
„Du lügst. Cliff hat nicht das Zeug zu einem Mörder.“  
„Blinder Trottel. Du solltest bei deiner Freundeswahl wirklich etwas genauer hinschauen.“  
„Cliff. Ist. Kein. Mörder!“  
„Schau, wir sind so lange wir konnten friedlich geblieben! Aber auch wir haben Grenzen. Beispielsweise, wenn man unsere Frauen bedrängt oder gar unsere Verbündeten ermordet“, erklärt er nun sachlicher, doch mittlerweile auch eindeutig feindselig, „Noch sind es nur dein Freund und seine Leute, die uns solche Probleme bereiten. Also zwinge uns besser nicht, auch dich als Feind…“

Sein Freund schwächelt auf einmal und sackt schwerer gegen einen Baum, wodurch der Graue und die anderen Männer sofort zu ihm hinübereilen. Sie lassen ihn schließlich auf eine nahe Wurzel hinab, wo der Graue dann geschmeidig vor seinem Kollegen in die Hocke geht.  
Er legt dem Verletzten behutsam eine Hand auf die Wange, ehe seine Hörner sachte erstrahlen. Das Leuchten wandert schließlich zum Kopf und von dort dann weiter den Hals hinab zur ausgestreckten Hand. Glasige Augen des Verletzten, die in die Hellblauen des Grauen hochblicken.  
Sie wechseln fremdländische Worte, ehe der Verletzte ergeben die Augen schließt und sich sichtlich entspannt.  
Dann ergreift der Graue das zerrissene Hosenbein des anderen und krempelt dieses sachte hoch, wodurch ich einen besseren Blick auf den Verband darunter erhasche ... Ach du Schande. Blutbefleckt und stark verschmutzt, aber wenigstens fachmännisch angelegt - Mich berühren auf einmal zarte Finger - Die Succubi!  
Ich starre ihnen entgegen, direkt in die lila Augen der hellblauen, die sich auf einmal keck die Lippen leckt.  
„Was für ein leckerer Körper.“  
„N… nicht unbedingt.“ Sie kichert und streicht mir durch das Haar.  
„Nicht?“ Komm, bitte komm endlich und rette mich, Cliff!  
„Was, was habt ihr jetzt eigentlich mit mir vor?“  
„Das kommt ganz auf dich drauf an“, brummt der Graue, ergreift dabei eine kleine Tasche aus seinem Rucksack und holt einige kleine Kugeln hervor, wovon er eine dem Verletzten gibt. Ein Schmerzmittel? Vermutlich, da der andere sie sofort schluckt, während der Graue den Rest sorgsam wieder wegpackt und sich dann auf einmal erhebt.   
Er kommt zu mir zurück: „Wir brauchen ein neues Versteck müssen uns, verteidigen und uns um unseren verletzten Gefährten kümmern. Bleibst du also friedlich und hilfst uns dabei, wirst du lediglich eine Geisel sein. Leistest du jedoch Widerstand, nun dann...“  
„Ich, eine Geisel?“, entkommt es mir entsetzt.  
„Natürlich. Dachtest du ernsthaft, wir lassen eine solche Gelegenheit ungenutzt?“  
„Ich … D… davon hättet ihr aber Nichts.“  
„Ach?“  
„Ja! Die Dorfbewohner würden mich einfach opfern. Ich besitze keinen Wert für sie, Cube. Ihr solltet lieber fliehen, solange ihr es noch könnt!“ Vielleicht kann ich ja an seine Intelligenz appellieren.  
„Auf einmal so besorgt um uns?“ - Okay, doch keine Intelligenz.  
„Ich bin hauptsächlich um mich selbst besorgt, du verdammter Mistkerl!“, brüllt nun doch wieder die Furcht aus mir, wodurch er auch noch abfällig auflacht.  
„Das allerdings merke ich.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Dieser köstliche Angstgeruch. Er ist einfach unverwechselbar, kleiner Mensch.“  
„Ich habe keine Angst!“  
„Natürlich. Also, was möchtest du nun? Geisel oder Wirt?“  
„W… Wirt?“  
„Ja. Denn dann hätte ich endlich genug Energie zur Heilung unseres Gefährten und wir könnten weiterziehen.“  
„W, was?“  
„Also doch lieber eine Geisel?“  
„Wie wäre es mit: Mich einfach gehen lassen?“  
Erneutes Auflachen, diesmal von allen Cuben, ehe der Graue wieder deutlich ernster wird.  
„Damit du uns erneut verrätst?“  
„Das werde ich nicht, versprochen!“  
„Zu schade, dass eure Versprechen noch nie viel an Wert besaßen, Mensch.“  
„Doch, meines ist etwas wert! Wirklich! Ich bin nicht der Feind, ehrlich!“  
Er kommt ganz dicht an mein Ohr: „Lügner.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich habe dir damals schon eine Hand in Frieden angeboten. Doch du...“  
„In Frieden? Du wolltest mich den verdammten Hang hinabspringen lassen!“  
„Wollte ich das wirklich, oder denkst du das nur?“   
„Ich…“  
„Ich wollte wirklich nur in Ruhe mit euch verhandeln, Mensch. Aber du und dein Freund, ihr hetzt ja lieber eure Leute auf uns. So etwas sehe ich keineswegs als freundschaftliche Geste an.“  
Verdammt, das hier sind definitiv kein harmlose, entlaufene Haussklave. Der hier dünken mich vielmehr ein fähiger Kämpfer, der definitiv eine echte Gefahr darstellt - Hm, sind das hier womöglich sogar Rebellen?  
Vielleicht.   
Verdammt, wenn … wenn das wirklich Rebellen sind, dann wird das hier noch ein fürchterliches Gemetzel, wenn die Bauern und der Jäger erst mal hier eintreffen. Und ich will dann definitiv nicht als Geisel zwischen den Fronten stehen! Aber als Wirt will ich noch viel weniger enden.  
Ich straffe also meine Schultern und wappne mich für die nächsten Minuten. Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja doch noch irgendwie davon überzeugen mich gehen zu lassen. Ich muss es zumindest probieren.  
„Wir könnten jetzt verhandeln.“ Kann ich meine Leute schon hör-  
Ich verspüre auf einmal seine Finger sanft auf meiner Wange, während seine Hellblau leuchtende Augen, mit diesen katzenhaften Pupillen, mich nun aufmerksam studieren.  
„Verhandeln? Dafür ist es leider längst zu spät.“  
„Ich … nein, noch könntet ihr fliehen…“  
„Das können wir nicht mehr und das weißt du so gut wie ich, kleiner Mensch. Die Hunde haben längst unsere Witterung und unser Verletzter ist viel zu langsam. Und selbst wenn wir ihnen entkommen könnten, spätestens die Baalen - denen deine Leute definitiv hiervon erzählen werden - würden uns einholen und gefangen nehmen.“ Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis ich die Tragweite seiner Worte begreife, doch als dies geschieht, da erschlägt mich die Erkenntnis einem Felsen gleich - Zu viele Zeugen. Es gibt zu viele Zeugen. Sie haben also nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit, wenn sie das hier irgendwie überleben wollen. Den Kampf.  
„Ihr, ihr wollt das Dorf auslöschen.“  
„Jetzt verstehst du also endlich.“  
Verdammt … Hilfe. Cliff. HILFE!   
„Eine wirklich faszinierende Angst, die du da gerade entwickelst, kleiner Mensch. Wie du noch immer auf deine Freunde hoffst und mit allen Mitteln Zeit zu schinden versuchst. Wirklich, ich bewundere dieses Durchhaltevermögen. Jeder andere wäre längst der Panik verfallen.“  
„Ich…“  
„Aber wie du selbst schon sagtest, retten werden sie dich nicht, Mensch. Du solltest also besser mit uns kooperieren und uns helfen, dann bleibst wenigstens du vorerst am Leben.“  
„Aber...“  
„...Denn du gäbest alternativ auch wirklich einen hervorragenden Wirt ab.“  
„Gut, b… bleiben wir bei der Geiselidee.“  
„So berechenbar“, murmelt er und fährt dabei mit seiner Hand langsam meinen Hals, der Schlagader entlang, hinab. Ein Schaudern erfasst mich, während ich mich noch fester gegen den Baum drücke, gar am liebsten mit diesem verschmelzen würde! Seine Finger wirken so sanft und liebevoll, so verführerisch, während die Krallen wiederum einen drohenden Kratzer hinterlass…  
Ein sachter Windhauch, der mir die Arme hinaufkriecht - Unter das Hemd, in die Hose – Und schließlich sogar zu meinem Kopf …. Während sich langsam etwas Fremdes zu meinen Gedanken dazugesellt. Magie … Der, der tastet mit seiner Magie nach meinem Verstand!  
„L, lass das!“  
„Shhh, alles gut.“  
„W, was wird das?“  
„Ich überprüfe dich nur auf mögliche Fallen.“  
„Was?“  
„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass die Kinesen verzauberte Leute in unsere Reihen einschleusen.“  
„Dezitas?“  
„Ja, Rahamite?“  
„Behältst du mir was zurück, falls du was findest?“  
„Du brauchst auch Energie?“  
„Ja, bitte!“, frohlockt die hellblaue Succube, während die olivfarbene sich gegen meine linke Schulter lehnt und in mein Ohr säuselt: „Bitte sei verzaubert. Du würdest uns ordentlich stärken, Mensch.“ Langsam gewinnt auch bei mir nun doch die Panik die Oberhand! Denn wenn die wirklich was finden, dass ihnen nicht gefällt… Blindlings ertaste ich an dem Baum einen brauchbaren Ast, den ich notfalls abbrechen und als Waffe missbrauchen kann.   
„Lass ihn genauso leiden, wie auch unsere Jazida litt, Dezitas.“  
„Ja, wir sollten ihm die Füße abhacken, als Mahnmal. Das dürfte seine Leute bestimmt abschrecken und er wäre dadurch auch wesentlich folgsamer.“ Ast, Ast, Ast! Ich brauch eine Waffe! Sofort! Bebend wandern meine Hände blindlings dem Stamm ent…  
„Nein, Jazida, seine...“  
Ha! Da! Endlich, ein Ast! Rasch breche ich ihn ab und attackiere den abgelenkten Incuben mit einem wütigen Aufschrei. Dieser reißt überrascht seinen Arm hoch, wodurch ich ihm einen spitzen Zweig des Astes voll ins Fleisch reinramme! Er brüllt schmerzerfüllt auf, während ich erschrocken auf die blutende Wunde starre und den Ast abrupt loslasse. Verdammt. Das, das wollte ich nicht, zumindest nicht so tief!  
„Ich, es, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid“, hauche ich noch, ehe ich auch schon überstürzt die Flucht ergreife, weil die ersten Pfeile viel zu dicht neben mir in Bäume und Unterholz einschlagen…  
„Hört auf. Lasst ihn!“

Panisch presse ich mich gegen einen Baum neben der Scheune und blicke erneut zurück. Doch sie folgen mir nicht. Dafür vernehme ich aber nun endlich die kläffenden Hunde des Jä… Einer der Hunde schießt auf einmal dicht an mir vorbei ins Unterholz. Kurz darauf auch einige Bauern.  
Überlebt. Ich, ich habe tatsächlich eine Begegnung mit freien Cuben überlebt! Das können wahrlich nicht viele von sich behaupten, auch wenn mir hier eindeutig das Überraschungsmoment geholfen hat. Erschöpft rutsche ich am Baum hinunter und lasse den Tränen der Erleichterung endlich freien Lauf ... Ich bin noch ich selbst.  
Einer der Bauern hält auf einmal inne und schaut zu mir hinab: „Adrian! Ich fasse es ja nicht, du schläfst schon wieder?“ Auf einmal verschwindet alles in dichtem Nebel...

-

Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf und starre in die funkelnden Iriden Ivonnes, die - mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen - auf mich nieder blickt: „Du bist echt unglaublich, Adrian. Wirklich!“  
„Ivonne, ich..“  
„Vor allem dein Sturkopf!“  
„Ivonne, dass…“  
„Hast du wenigstens schon etwas geübt?“  
„G… geübt?“  
„Adrian? “  
„Also ich, dass ist…“  
„Adrian!“  
„Mensch, Ivonne, ich...“  
„Hast. Du. Geübt?“  
„Nein.“  
„Adrian Fuchs!“  
„Ivonne, ganz ehrlich. Können wir das bitte auf später verschieben, wenn ich wieder richtig wach…“  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht, du elender Faulpelz!“  
„Was? Ivonne, wirklich. Langsam reichts! Ich bin alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden, ob und wann ich üben will.“  
„Na, ganz offensichtlich nicht, bei deinem miesen Notendurchschnitt.“ Bitte was? Da reißt die mich derart unsanft aus meinem Traum … nur um meine Noten zu kritisieren? Und was heißt hier bitte mieser Notendurchschnitt? Eine Zwei ist super!   
Nein. Ich… Nein.  
Nein, mir reicht das hier jetzt langsam wirklich. Endgültig! Jetzt spreche ich hier auch mal Klartext! Ich erhebe mich also und starre sie erst mal in Grund und Boden - Wobei sie aber seltsamerweise auch hier schon wieder obsiegt. Na gut, auch egal, weiter im Text.  
„Ivonne. Ich denke, wir müssen mal ernsthaft miteinander sprechen.“  
„Ach?“  
„Ja. Du kannst nicht dauernd alles in meinem Leben bestimmen.“  
„Aha.“  
„Ich habe auch ein Recht auf meine eigene Freizeit, die ich so gestalten kann, wie ICH es will, Ivonne und davon mache ich jetzt gebrauch.“  
„Wirklich? Diese Rechte hätte ich auch, Adrian und trotzdem stelle ich sie stets hinter unserer Beziehung an!“ Wie zum Geier, findet die bloß immer wieder Gegenargumente, um mich ins Aus hinüberzuspielen?  
„Schön für dich. Trotzdem habe ich langsam wirklich keine Lust mehr, immer ausschließlich nach deiner Pfeife zu tanzen, Freizeit hin oder her!“ Ha! So, endlich ist es raus!  
„Es dreht sich nicht immer nur alles um dich, Ivonne. Ich habe auch Wünsche und Erwartungen, die du jedoch immer wieder geflissentlich übergehst, während ich mich dafür zu jeder Sekunde an deinen zu orientieren habe! So kann das langsam wirklich nicht mehr weitergehen, Ivonne! Das ist keine Beziehung, das ist Knechtschaft!“   
Sie starrt mich mit offenem Mund an. Na endlich einmal die gewünschte Reaktione. Ja, Ivonne, ich kann auch austeilen!  
„Und dich hat verdammt noch mal auch mein Notendurchschnitt nicht dauernd zu kümmern, Ivonne. Das Semester hat gerade erst angefangen. Und ich muss weiß Gott auch nicht in allen Gebieten mit Einsen brillieren. Ich schaffe es auch mit einer zwei oder drei in Mathe und Französisch, locker sogar!“  
„Aber ich muss…“  
„Ja, du musst. Immer du. Nur du. Zu jedem Tag, zu jeder Stunde und zu jeder vermaledeiten Sekunde. Nur du. Wann bitte bin mal ich? Wann bitte sind mal meine Bedürfnisse, meine Hobbies und meine Vorlieben dran?“  
„Aber…“  
„Ich komme jeden verdammten zweiten Samstag mit dir einkaufen, aber wann bist du schon mal auf ein Festival oder zu einem gemeinsamen Kinoabend mit mir gegangen, zu Dingen, die mich interessieren? Wenn wir wirklich eine Beziehung führen, dann hast du auch auf mich Rücksicht zu nehmen, nicht immer nur ich auf dich, Ivonne!“  
„Was bitte denkst du, mache ich denn schon die ganze Zeit, hm?“, zischt sie und bebt dabei immer markanter.  
„Auf jeden Fall nicht das, was ich mir tatsächlich wünsche.“  
„Und was soll das dann bitteschön sein?“  
Ich seufze leise und schüttle resigniert den Kopf.  
„Ich bräuchte einfach nur deine Akzeptanz, Ivonne. Dass du mich so nimmst, wie ich nun mal bin. Und dass du das partout nicht akzeptieren willst, das gibt mir langsam wirklich zu denken, Ivonne.“  
„Ich soll dir also lieber dabei zuschauen, wie du deine Zukunft wegwirfst und nur noch für den Moment lebst, ja? Ich liebe dich Adrian, gerade deswegen KANN ich das nicht akzeptieren. Ich will nicht tatenlos dabei zuschauen, wie du in dein Verderben rennst!“  
„Nur DASS gerade diese Art von Liebe, langsam mein Verderben darstellt! Wir waren zu Beginn mal anders, Ivonne, offener und mit weniger Vorurteilen belastet. Wir waren mal glücklich. Aber mittlerweile … Du, du erdrückst mich nur noch Ivonne. Von Tag zu Tag etwas mehr. Merkst du das denn nicht?“  
Auf einmal verändert sich ihre Mimik grundlegend. Die Wut weicht abrupt etwas Anderem, etwas das ich bei ihr so noch nie gesehen habe. Ihr Blick wirkt auf einmal regelrecht resigniert, ehe sie ihn langsam abwendet.  
„Ich erdrücke dich also, ja?“  
„Ja.“  
„Gut, ich … Weißt du was?“  
„Was?“, fordere ich und erzwinge dabei den Blickkontakt. Ein Beben durchläuft sie, ehe sie sich mit zitternder Hand eine Strähne hinter das Ohr streicht: „Ich, ich gebe dir deine lang vermisste Freiheit zurück.“  
„Aha?“ Ihr Blick wird matt und kraftlos. Etwas, das so gar nicht zu ihr passt.  
„Ja. Mich brauchst du die nächste Zeit nämlich nicht mehr anzusprechen, ich muss selbst erst mal über unsere Situation nachdenken.“  
„Was?“  
„Schau, ich liebe dich wirklich, Adrian, ehrlich, aber diese Liebe muss auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen, damit das mit uns weiterhin klappt. Und ich fürchte, das tut es bei dir langsam nicht mehr.“ Aha … Hä? Warte mal - Was?  
„Mach‘s gut“, meint sie noch und ist dann auch schon auf und davon.  
Was zum… Warte mal. Was bitte, war denn das jetzt wieder?  
Ja, gut, ich habe sie schon oft enttäuscht und auch schon mindestens schon ebenso oft auf die Palme gebracht - Aber … was bitte war denn das jetzt? War diese einfache, klare Ansage jetzt etwa doch zu viel für sie? Frauen! Versteh die mal einer.

Stunden späte, stehe ich in der Dusche und analysiere erneut - zum gefühlt zwanzigsten Mal - die neue Situation. Mach’s gut. Mach’s gut. Das klingt so grausam nach Beziehungsende, gar endgültigem Abschied. Nach „ganz massiv versaut“. Und das alles nur, weil ich kurz eingenickt bin? Ernsthaft?  
Meine Güte, das … das kann doch nun wirklich jedem Mal passieren. Sogar ihr!  
Verdammt! Ich blicke zu meinem Spiegelbild in den Kacheln und stemme mich dagegen.  
„Du verdammter Idiot. Du brauchst sie doch. Deine Eltern brauchen sie. Vaters Firma braucht sie!“ Und all seine Angestellten, die deswegen nun vermutlich den Job verlieren werden, nur weil ich endlich mal ehrlich war - Ach du Scheiße. Ich … hatte sie womöglich doch recht?  
Das erste was mir Sorgen bereitet ist tatsächlich das Geld und die Firma Dads. Nicht …. Sie. Nicht ihre Stimme, ihre Küsse und ihr Zärtlichkeit … die ich nun womöglich für immer verlieren werde. Es ist die Firma … und das Geld.  
Aber trotzdem! Sie versteht es doch genau so wenig, wie ich. Es braucht schließlich immer zwei für solchen Streit! Oder wahlweise die Liebe!  
„Es braucht zwei!“, brülle ich zu meinem Spiegelbild, das jedoch nur stumm zurückblickt - gänzlich ohne Einsicht, gar Akzeptanz.  
„Sie hat auch nicht immer von allem eine Ahnung, auch nicht immer Recht!“  
Ich seufze leise auf.  
Und doch liegt sie oft genug dennoch richtig. Selbst wenn es falsch ist. Aber das liegt verdammt noch mal nur an ihrem dämlichen Glück! Ja, davon hat sie definitiv zu viel, viel zu viel!  
Aber in meiner Realität funktioniert das nun mal nicht. Da lebt man nicht von Glück. Nein, da existiert man nur durch Freunde und Eigenständigkeit - Durch Ziele. So wie Denis beispielsweise.  
Wie gerne ich auch so leben würde ... Aber da sind all diese Erwartungen der anderen wieder. Mach es ihr recht, stelle sie zufrieden. Ach ja und Kinder, Erben, wir brauchen Erben für unsere Firma, Adrian. Du musst den Familiennamen in Ehren halten - und weiterführen! Unsere Altersvorsorge absichern!  
„So ein gequirlter Quatsch!“ Ich donnere meine Faust gegen die kalte Keramik, während das Wasser schwer über Kopf, Schultern und Rücken hinabfließt.  
Und dann immer diese Eifersucht von allen Seiten.  
Mal, weil ich mit den Jungs was unternehme. Mal, weil sie wieder den Vorzug fürs Shoppen bekommt. Mal, weil sie mit mir Mathe oder Französisch üben will, mal, weil Denis und Cliff einen Boss mit mir besiegen wollen. Und das Affentheater mal gute zwei Jahre!  
So elend viel Stress - tagein, tagaus. Von den ersten Minuten des Aufwachsens, bis zur letzten Sekunde des Einschlafens.  
Ich schließe erschöpft die Augen und lehne meine Stirn gegen die eiskalten Fließen, wodurch mir das heiße Wasser nun nur noch auf massierende Weise auf den Rücken niederprasselt.  
Und dabei sind mir doch alle drei so wichtig. Warum können sie sich nicht einfach mal vertragen? Gar gemeinsame Hobbies finden? Dann wäre das alles so unendlich viel leichter.  
Das wird mir langsam wirklich zu viel … Beziehungspause. Vielleicht … vielleicht brauche ich das wirklich.  
Und trotzdem will ich nicht darüber nachdenken, denn die Angst vor den Folgen schnürt mir mehr und mehr die Kehle zu.  
So zieht es mich wenig später doch wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück, hin zu meinen Fantasyromanen. Der letzte - noch übriggebliebene - Fluchtweg aus der Realität…

Es ist mittlerweile tiefste Nacht, als auf einmal das Festnetztelefon klingelt. Erschrocken tauche ich aus einer anderen Welt empor und haste überstürzt zum Telefon ins Wohnzimmer. Hoffentlich Ivonne, hoffentlich Ivonne!  
„Fuchs?“, eröffne ich voller Hoffnung das Telefonat.  
„Endlich erreiche ich dich!“ Cliffs erleichterter Ausruf.  
„Cliff.“  
„Ja! Was ist los, man?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Nichts? Mensch, Adrian. Wir versuchen dich schon seit Stunden zu erreichen!“  
„Schön für euch...“  
„Bitte? Ah... Ivonne?“  
„Ja.“  
„Was ist es diesmal?“  
„Du kennst sie doch.“  
„Ihre Eifersucht wieder?“  
„Ihre Sorgen.“  
„Aha. Ganz ehrlich, warum tust du dir diese Zicke bloß an?“  
„Weil ich sie liebe?“  
„Liebe? Dass ich nicht lache! Es gibt ein Dutzend bessere als die, Adrian, wirklich!“  
Ich reibe mir frustriert den Nasenrücken. Als ob mir das nicht bewusst ist. Aber keine von denen hat sich jemals derart für mich interessiert, sich gar dermaßen für mich aufgeopfert und sich um mich gekümmert. Und keine von denen fickt mich mit einem Dildo - Ach ja und keine andere kann Dads Firma retten.  
„Trotzdem brauche ich sie, Cliff. Und das alleine zählt.“  
„Damit tust du aber niemandem einen Gefallen, Adrian.“  
„Doch mir.“  
„Aha?“  
„Sie wird mir meine Zukunft absichern, Cliff. Finanziell und auch zwischenmenschlich.“  
„Zwischenmenschlich? Wie darf ich den das jetzt wieder verstehen?“  
„Seit Langem hat meine Familie endlich mal wieder gemeinsame Ziele, Cliff. Und das nur dank Ivonne. Das werde ich mir nicht zerstören. Weder den Familienfrieden, noch meine abgesicherte Zukunft in Dads Firma.“  
„Na gut, wie dem auch sei. Kommst du nun online?“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ob du heute noch online kommst.“  
„Was für ein Themenwechsel.“  
„Und?“  
„Geht nicht.“  
„Warum?“  
„Ivonne hat mir meinen PC gesperrt.“  
„Die hat bitte was?“  
„Ich komm nicht mehr auf meinen PC.“  
„Ich fasse es ja nicht! Echt jetzt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Warum das denn?“  
„Weil ich zu schlecht in der Uni bin.“  
„Aha...“ Der erklärt mich wohl gerade für verrückt.  
„Und nun?“, murrt er schließlich deutlich angesäuert.  
„Müsst ihr eben ohne mich loslegen.“  
„Aber uns fehlt nur noch ein Heiler und es ist keiner mehr online, Mensch! Und nur du kennst denn Dungeon!“  
„Dann macht den Boss eben morgen.“  
„Aber Morgen müssen wir alles neu machen, den ganzen verdammten Dungeon! Das machen die nicht mit! Die ganze Gruppe wartet nur noch auf dich!“  
„Schön für euch, Cliff, es geht aber nun mal…“  
„Moment, ich hab‘s! Komm doch einfach zu mir, ich hab noch den Laptop. Da kannst du ran.“  
„Sorry Cliff, aber heute wirklich nicht mehr.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Du hast schon richtig gehört.“  
„Aber das wären nur zehn Minuten mit dem Auto.“  
„Trotzdem. Morgen ist wieder Uni, da muss ich ausgeruht sein.“  
„Ich fasse es ja nicht.“  
„Ich ehrlich gesagt gerade auch nicht mehr. Wirklich Cliff, dass du um 1 Uhr in der Nacht noch einen drei stündigen Dungeon anfangen willst, ist das nicht doch langsam etwas übertrieben?“  
„Übertrieben? Hat sie dir das wieder eingeredet?“  
„Was? Nein!“  
„Diese verdammte Zicke!“  
„Cliff!“  
„Dass die aber auch wirklich immer das letzte Wort haben muss!“  
„Cliff, bitte!“  
„Du hast echt ein Problem, weißt du das?“  
„Ich? Eher…“  
„Bis morgen!“  
Tut, tut, tut, tut...  
Ich starre entgeistert auf das Telefon und lege langsam den Hörer nieder. Der, der hat einfach aufgelegt! Ich fahre mir mit zitternder Hand durchs Haar, ehe ich mich auf das Sofa niederlasse. Hatte Ivonne vielleicht doch Recht? Existiert langsam wirklich nur noch dieses Spiel für uns? Um ein Uhr morgens noch spielen zu wollen, ja, das hört sich sogar für mich langsam echt verrückt an.  
Okay, eines steht fest. Ich muss etwas ändern, definitiv. So kann das tatsächlich nicht mehr weitergehen. Gerade wenn ich Ivonne - und durch sie die Gunst meiner Eltern - nicht gänzlich verlieren möchte.   
Nur, wie gewinne ich sie zurück?

Tage später beende ich ächzend den letzten Teil der Prüfung und schaue voller Stolz auf meine geleistete Arbeit. Und ich bin sogar noch vor der Zeit fertig! Genial!  
Ich schaue das Geschriebene aber trotzdem nochmal durch, während ich Denis neben mir seufzen hören, als Cliff hinter uns einen weiteren Fluch ausstößt - Beide scheinen noch immer mit ihren ganz eigenen Dämonen beschäftigt, während mich mittlerweile nur noch pure Erleichterung durchflutet.  
„Du, du bist schon fertig...?“, flüstert Denis auf einmal ehrfürchtig und starrt zu mir hinüber, während ich von Cliff nur ein verächtliches Schnauben vernehme.  
„Und du hast sogar alles ausgefüllt, wow.“  
„Ja, der Streber findet Prüfungen neuerdings ganz toll“, äfft Cliff pikiert.  
Er nimmt es mir also noch immer übel, dass ich die Prüfung und die Uni die letzten Tage wirklich unserem Onlinespiel vorzog. Dass ich mich mal ausnahmsweise wirklich eine ganze Woche nicht mit ihm befasste.  
„Cliff, ist schon gut. Er muss wirklich Gas geben, bei seinem momentanen Notendurchschnitt“, verteidigt mich jedoch Denis auf einmal leise.  
„Wir doch auch, also tue nicht...“  
„Nein, Cliff. Wir nicht. Du hast deine Spickzettel und er hat geübt. Nur ich habe nichts.“  
Ich spähe erstaunt zu Denis rüber. Tatsächlich, sein Blatt ist noch gänzlich leer. Verdammt.  
„Nur ich wusste nichts von der Prüfung, da ich krank war, als sie verkündet wurde.“  
„Wie bitte? Hat Cliff dir den nichts gesagt?“  
„Ich? Ich dachte, du machst das!“  
„Ich? Verdammt. Okay.“ Gar nicht gut, das ist gar nicht gut!  
Und gerade er hat bisher so hart für diesen Uniabschluss gearbeitet. Ich fasse es ja nicht!  
„Cliff, gib ihm sofort deine verdammten Spickzettel!“, flüstere ich aufgebracht, während der Dozent sich derweil gemächlich zu den Fenstern begibt, um kurz rauszuschauen.  
„Spinnst du? Die brauch ich selbst. Dreh du lieber das Blatt so, dass er von dir abschreiben kann, Adrian.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Er sieht doch alles bei dir, so groß wie du immer schreibst.“  
„Wenn uns der Dozent erwischt, sind wir aber beide dran, Cliff!“  
„Du willst also lieber, dass er als Einziger durchfällt?“  
„Ich ... Nein, natürlich nicht, aber der Dozent.“  
„Toller Freund, wirklich!“  
Überfordert mit meinen Gewissensbissen, schiebe ich den Zettel schließlich wirklich in die Sichtweite Denis‘. Ivonne darf davon niemals etwas erfahren.

Zwei Stunden später sitzen wir schweigend und aufgelöst in der Cafeteria der Uni. Denis mittlerweile einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, weswegen Cliff wiederum endgültig von Mordgelüsten heimgesucht wird. Doch es hat tatsächlich funktioniert. Denis konnte alles noch rechtzeitig ausfüllen. Aber zu was für einem Preis? Ich habe meine Prinzipien verraten und beim Betrügen geholfen. Und ich fühle mich deswegen gerade hundeelend. Wie tief wir schon gesunken sind, das ist erschreckend. Ivonne hatte wirklich Recht. Wir betrügen sogar schon, nur um die fehlende Zeit des Übens  - dank des Onlinespiels – irgendwie zu kompensieren. Das ist falsch! Und darf so keinesfalls ein weiteres Mal mehr vorkommen!  
„Danke für deine Hilfe, Adrian“, murmelt Denis auf einmal, was Cliff sofort das nächste Schnauben entlockt.  
„Schon gut, Denis. Aber ihr müsst zugeben, Ivonne hat schon irgendwie recht.“  
„Seit wann hat diese Zicke bitte recht, Adrian?“, kontert Cliff sofort aggressiv.  
„Wenn ich nicht geübt hätte, statt mit euch zu spielen, wären nun ich UND Denis durchgefallen, Cliff!“  
„He, gib jetzt nicht mir die Schuld, ja?“  
„Du hättest ihm aber wirklich was sagen können!“  
„Ich? Du doch auch!“  
„Ich?“  
„Ja! Du wusstest doch ebenfalls von der Prüfung!“  
„Ich dachte wirklich, er wüsste es schon durch dich!“  
„Hat er aber nun mal nicht! Und dafür trägst du genau so die Schuld, wie ich!“  
Ich wende getroffen den Blick ab. Denn auch Cliff hat Recht. Wir haben beide versagt. Und gerade deswegen wiegt das Problem „Onlinespiel“ noch so viel schwerer.  
„Wir übertreiben es langsam wirklich mit diesem Spiel, Cliff“, entkommt es mir somit leise. Ja, jemand von uns muss es endlich mal auf den Punkt bringen.  
„Weichei. Nur weil sie das behauptet!“ Ich fasse es ja nicht. Wie er immer wieder Ivonne als Ausrede nutzt!  
„Nicht, weil sie es behauptet, sondern weil es der Tatsache entspricht, Cliff!“, donnere ich ihm verzweifelt entgegen. Doch er starrt nur herausfordernd zurück, definitiv bereit das notfalls auch mit Fäusten zu klären.  
So suche ich lieber erst mal das Weite. Vielleicht ist ER ja mittlerweile tatsächlich süchtig nach diesem Spiel! Aber ich bin es nicht. Nicht mehr ... Das ist mir heute klargeworden.

Stunden später wähle ich somit die einzig mir noch zur Verfügung stehende Nummer meines Handys.  
„Schatz? Ich bin es...“  
„Adrian?“  
„Ja.“   
„Was willst du?“  
„Mich… mich bei dir entschuldigen, Schatz.“  
„Ach, wie kommt's?“  
„Du hattest Recht.“  
„Womit?“  
„Dass wir mit diesem Spiel übertreiben. Ich habe es eingesehen.“  
„Das wird aber auch wirklich langsam Zeit, Adrian.“  
„Ich weiß, Liebling. Und es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid.“  
„Das will ich doch hoffen.“  
„Ich... Hilfst du mir? Bitte.“  
„Wobei?“  
„Meine Noten und mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.“ Es schmerzt, ihr wieder mal nachzugeben, aber es ist leider notwendig, zumindest vorerst.  
„Nachdem was du dir das letzte Mal geleistet hast?“  
„Ich … Ich stand einfach unter Druck. Da… da ist man nun Mal gereizt und neigt zu Taten, die man später bereut.“  
„Ganz besonders du“, bestätigt sie mich auf vernichtende Weise. Ich habe definitiv Mist gebaut. Reichlich sogar. Zu viel? Habe ich sie bereits verloren?  
„Bitte Ivonne. Was, was muss ich machen, damit du uns noch eine Chance gibst?“  
„Dich ändern, Adrian. Grundlegend. Du hast Verantwortungen, das musst du endlich begreifen und du hast Pflichten, auch das solltest du langsam verinnerlichen.“  
„Ja, Schatz. Alles, was du möchtest.“  
„Nun gut. Aber wehe, Adrian, wehe du enttäuschst mich auch nur noch einmal.“  
„Nie wieder Schatz, versprochen. Ich liebe dich doch. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.“ Und wie ich mich nach ihrer Stärke und ihrer Sanftheit verzehre. Ich seufze leise auf.  
„Darf… darf ich zu dir kommen?“  
„Ja. Und besorge etwas zum Kochen, der Kühlschrank ist leer.“  
„Sofort, Liebling.“ - Cliff wird mich ersäufen, vierteilen, erhängen und köpfen … Nur bei der Reihenfolge bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher.

Erschöpft liege ich neben Ivonne in ihrem Bett. Das Essen war wirklich lecker und sogar das gemeinsame Lernen hat erstaunlicherweise Spaß gemacht. Aber ich fühle mich nun trotzdem seltsam leer. Als ob mir jetzt etwas Essentielles fehlt. Gähnend starre ich aus dem nahen Fenster in die Nacht. Wie konnte das alles überhaupt derart ausarten? Sind wir tatsächlich süchtig nach diesem Spiel? Nein, es ist nicht nur dieses Spiel. Es sind all unsere gemeinsamen Hobbys. Die Bücher, die Dungeons-and-Dragons-Runden und diese ganzen Festivals. Ja, sogar die allmonatliche Paintball-Übungen mit unserer Online-Gilde, oder die gemeinsamen Kinoreisen ins Fantasy-Universum. All dies entfremdet uns mehr und mehr von der Realität, da wir immer öfter nur noch nach unseren eigenen Wünschen in den Tag hineinleben, als ob es kein Morgen mehr gäbe. Und trotzdem genieße ich diese Reisen in diese anderen Welten auch. Ja, es fühlt sich jedes Mal fast schon wie ein Rausch an. All diese Chancen und Möglichkeiten, all diese Abwechslung - und dann erst dieses süße Vergessen. Keine Grenzen, keine Regeln und keine Pflichten. Ja, dort plagt uns nur noch die Freude am Moment.  
Aber langsam stellt sich mir wirklich die Frage: Warum eigentlich? Warum gefallen mir diese anderen Welten so viel besser? Was habe ich dort, was mir hier fehlt?  
Und warum zum Geier hole ich dieses fehlende Puzzleteil nicht einfach in die Realität hinüber? Ich seufze leise und blicke auf die Regale Ivonnes. Hier finde ich kein einziges Fantasybuch, stattdessen jede Menge Fachliteratur unseres Studiums. Mathe, Chemie und Physik. Geschichte und Kulturen. Biographien diverser, bedeutender Leute und Übersetzungsbücher allerlei alter und neuer Fremdsprachen.  
So sehr ich mich für meine Fantasywelt interessiere, so sehr lebt sie für einen erfolgreichen Abschluss. Doch ist Ivonnes Art des Fanatismus tatsächlich gesünder? Dieses endlose Lernen und ihre zwanghafte Perfektion? Läuft es schlussendlich nicht auf dasselbe hinaus? Versucht man sich damit nicht genauso vor Ängsten und unangenehmen Tatsachen abzulenken? Vor Druck, Verantwortung und Erwartungen der Gesellschaft?  
Ist es im Grunde also nicht genau dasselbe, wie diese Onlinespiele? Nur in einem anderen Kontext?  
Ich schließe erschöpft die Augen und lasse meine Gedanken fliegen.

-

Der Nebel schwindet und macht dabei anschwellendem Donnern Pla… Warte mal. Donnern? Ich reiße die Augen wieder auf und blicke zu den entfernten Baumreihen zurück. Sofort erkenne ich hinter den Feldern einen lodernden Wald. Was zum…  
Feuer ... Jackes.  
Oh Gott, bitte nicht.  
Nicht sein Feuer.  
Dieser, dieser Idiot!  
In einem vollkommen ausgetrockneten Wald? - Ist der Wahnsinnig?  
Hilferufe, die der Wind von rechts heranträgt. Dazu das Gekreische von Sterbenden und lautstarke Flüche der Fliehenden von links, während eine pechschwarze Rauchwolke über mir hinwegzieht. Der Brand kommt definitiv näher, hin zu Scheune, Feldern und Dorf.  
Wenn, wenn das Feuer sich noch weiter ausbreitet, d... dann sind wir alle verloren - Dieser strohdämliche Kinese!  
Ich stemme mich hoch und verschaffe mir noch einmal einen kurzen Überblick. Das Dorf scheint schon in Alarmbereitschaft, nach den Schreien und den herumrennenden Leuten dort zu urteilen und der Wald bereits ein totales Inferno, also besser zum Dorf. Und von dort aus dann dem Feuer entgegen.

Meine Schritte beschleunigen sich - ich stolpere und fange mich, breche junge Weizenähren und zertrete das Unkraut auf meinem Weg, während das Feuer die ersten Felder ergreift.  Und trotzdem vergehen noch weitere, wertvolle Minuten, bis endlich so etwas wie eine Wasserschlange im Dorf entsteht.  
Eimerweise reichen sie das Wasser von Hand zu Hand Richtung Feld, während ich das Dorf endlich erreiche und dabei Cliffs Bruder Heinz in der Wasserschlange erblicke.  
„Heinz!“  
„Adrian?“ Sofort gliedere mich zu ihm in die Schlange ein.  
„Was ist im Wald geschehen, Heinz?“  
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich war … nicht dabei.“  
„Warum das denn?“  
Weitere Leute kommen dazu und wir rücken weiter vor.  
„Ich… ich wollte mein Glück nicht herausfordern. Nicht, nicht dass sie mich wiedererkennen und Rache üben.“  
„Die Cuben?“  
„Ja.“ Ich blicke überrascht zu dem kräftigen Brünetten hoch.  
„Warum bitte sollten…“ Der nächste Eimer den er mir reicht und ich dann an die Frau vor mir weitergebe - Auf einmal erinnere ich mich wieder an die Worte des Incuben.  
„Du… ihr, ihr habt sie also wirklich angegriffen?“ Er erstarrt und schaut mich dann mit kreidebleichem Gesicht an.  
„Woher weißt…“  
„Dann stimmt es also?“ Er nickt langsam, während ich den nächsten Eimer weiterreiche. Wie war das? Vergewaltigung und … Mord? Ja, Mord. Die Worte des grauen Cuben. Verdammt…  
„Was ist geschehen, Heinz?“  
„Ich, ich kann nicht, ich...“  
„Heinz, bitte, es...“  
„Er wird mich umbringen.“  
„Wer?“  
„Der Jäger?“  
„Heinz, was...“  
„Er wird mir die Schuld für diesen Brand hier geben, Adrian. MIR!“  
„Heinz!“  
„Mich verurteilen und bestrafen. Gar verbannen!“ Ich packe ihn am Kragen und fordere ihn dadurch zu mir in die Realität zurück. Ich muss wissen, was geschehen ist, vielleicht kann ich noch irgendetwas retten, falls die Cuben wirklich unterliegen und hierhergebracht werden.  
„Was. Ist. Geschehen?“  
„Wir …, wir haben diese olivfarbene Succube wirklich nur zufällig entdeckt, Adrian.“  
„Mhm?“  
„S… sie saß einfach so da, total weggetreten und noch immer auf ihrem Menschenopfer, das sie gerade für Energie zum Sex genötigt hatte. Wir … Wir sind ausgerastet und haben sie überwältigt! Es … es waren auch noch … Diego und Malte dabei. Und … und Cliff.“  
„Cliff?“  
„Ja, ich. Nein. Nicht wirklich. Er … Cliff meinte, wir sollten erst mal nach dem Opfer schauen, aber davon wollten wir nichts wissen. Sie … sie war doch eine Sklavin, verdammt. Und sie hatte es gewagt einen Menschen zu vergewaltigen! Sie … sie musste bestraft werden.“  
„Bestraft werden?“, echoe ich ungläubig.   
„Ja, hat Malte dann auch. Danach Diego. Sie … sie hat so verzweifelt geschrien, als die beiden sich auf sie stürzten! A… aber ich und Cliff, wir … wir schauten nur zu.“  
„Ihr habt nicht eingegriffen?“  
„Nein …, haben wir nicht. Erst als das vermeintliche Opfer wieder zu sich kam und wir die Wahrheit erfuhren. Er, er war ihr Gefährte gewesen, nicht ihr Opfer. Wir versuchten zu schlichten, aber er griff dennoch an, als er begriff. Diego brachte ihn um - Aber, aber es war ein Unfall, keine Absicht. Wirklich! Und sie, sie floh dann.“  
Schockiert reichte ich den nächsten Eimer weiter. Also hatte der graue Cube doch Recht. Wir haben sie wirklich zuerst angegriffen, sogar einen der ihren getötet. Verdammt. Sie … sie hatten tatsächlich allen Grund uns anzugreifen - Und trotzdem ließ er mich vorhin fliehen? Warum? Was hatte er davon?

Die ersten Bauern eilen endlich aus dem Wald heraus. Verschwitzt, teilweise verletzt und allesamt außer Atem, aber sie beteiligen sich dennoch sofort an den Löscharbeiten.  
Und am anderen Ende des Dorfes erkenne ich dann auch endlich den Dorfkinesen, der gerade ebenfalls aus dem Wald geilt kommt, dabei seinen angesengten Mantel ins Feld wirft und sich dann in Position bringt, vermutlich um das Feuer wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Aber die Flammen gehorchen ihm längst nicht mehr. Ja, diesem Inferno ist selbst er unterlegen - obwohl der Kinese nun auch noch kiloweise Leerum verschlingt, dass ihm der Lehrling aus der Hütte des Jägers heranträgt.  
Ich seufze leise auf und reiche dabei den nächsten Eimer weiter. Die letzten Wochen waren einfach zu heiß und die Dürre bereits zu weit fortgeschritten. Alles erscheint nun wie Zunder, dem nun auch noch der sachte Westwind entgegenkom…  
„Mehr Männer, wir brauchen hier drüben mehr Männer!“, brüllt der Jäger auf einmal, der gerade ebenfalls aus dem Wald herausbricht … Mit einer langen, runenbeschriebenen Kette in der Hand, ein Geschenk der Baalen. Fesseln, die feindliche Magie neutralisieren. Gefangene also? Tatsächlich. Der graue Cube, sein schwerverletzter, orangener Begleiter und die olivfarbene Frau treten schließlich ebenfalls aus dem Wald. Der Jäger hat wirklich gesiegt. Aber nur drei. W… wo ist der ganze Rest? Das waren mehr. Verdammt. Viel mehr!  
Und, und sie alle wirken deutlich erschöpft, verletzt und der Orangene, auf den Schultern des Grauen, gar bereits einer Ohnmacht nahe.  
Und, und es fehlen auch noch immer diverse Bauern. Cliff beispielsweise. Hoffentlich hat er den Kampf überlebt. Hoffentlich!   
So eile ich sofort zum Jäger: „Jäger!“  
„Was?“  
„Wo ist der Rest?“  
„Wo bleiben die Leute verdammt noch mal! - Der Rest?“  
„Ja, Cliff und der Rest der Bauern, die mit dir gingen.“  
„Die wollten noch tiefer in den Wald, einer entflohenen Succube nach.“  
„Eine lebt also noch?“  
„Ja. Und nun zurück in die Wasserreihe mit dir!“  
„Aber…“  
„Hörst du nicht?“  
„Doch, ich…“  
„Dann los! Das Feuer löscht sich nicht von selbst!“, brüllt er noch und eilt auch schon weiter. Eine kalte Hand ergreift mein Herz. Wie, wie konnte der Jäger die Leute noch tiefer in dieses Inferno hineinlassen? Dieser Hund! Auf einmal gibt es einen wilden Streit zwischen dem Jäger und dem grauen Cuben, ehe ein Peitschenknall das Brüllen des Infernos kurz überdeckt. Ich blicke zurück - und erkenne gerade noch, wie der graue Cube zurücktaumelt. Ein blutiger Peitschenstriemen quer über der Brust, während die olivfarbene Succube fassungslos aufschluchzt.  
Dieser Arsch! Wie er sich immer nur an Wehrlosen vergreift! - Und in diesem Fall auch noch Unschuldige! Das reicht. Definitiv! Wir haben hier gerade wirklich ernstere Probleme, als sein verletzter Stolz.  
Ich eile dem Jäger erneut entgegen, während auf einmal eine wahnwitzige Idee in mir hochkommt. Denn die Hörner der Succube leuchten noch immer und ein Cube könnte das Feuer vielleicht doch noch bändigen oder zumindest das Dorf abschirmen.  
„Jäger!“ Doch der ignoriert mich und holt stattdessen lieber zum nächsten Peitschenhieb aus, weil der Orange nicht mehr hochkommt.  
„Nicht, Jäger!“ Hört der mich nicht? Ich hechte nach seinem Arm und behindere ihn, was den Jäger sich wutentbrannt herumfahren und mich hart niederstossen lässt.  
„Adrian!“, entkommt es ihm fassungslos, ehe sein Zorn wieder überhand gewinnt: „Was bitte soll das?“ Ich rapple mich sofort wieder auf: „Nicht mehr schlagen! Wir brauchen sie.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Sie können…“ Es eilen endlich weitere Bauern aus dem Wald. Aber auch diesmal kein Cliff, während das Feuer bereits die Mühle und Scheune auf den Feldern ergreift.  
„Verdammt!“ Ich darf keine Zeit mehr verlieren. So straffe ich meine Schultern und wende mich lieber direkt an den Cuben: „Dezitas.“  
Der Angesprochene schaut langsam von seinem Gefährten zu mir hoch. Blanker Hass in seinen Augen. Das haben sie mir und Cliff zu verdanken, das wissen wir beide, während der Jäger seinerseits verwundert eine Augenbraue hebt.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, was sie euch angetan haben, Dezitas.“  
„Woher bitte kennst du seinen…“, flucht der Jäger.  
„Wir werden euch freilassen.“  
„Ganz gewiss nicht…“  
„Aber dafür müsst ihr uns helfen, dieses Feuer zu bändigen, Dezitas. Bitte.“ Der Jäger schnappt fassungslos nach Luft. Fühlt sich toll an, dermaßen übergangen zu werden, was?  
„Wir sollen euch helfen, Mensch?“  
„Ja, bitte!“  
„Aha. Sollen wir etwa auch ein paar Wassereimer schleppen, hm?“, höht Dezitas nicht minder ungehalten.  
„Dezitas, bitte! Ich weiß, dass eure Magie das Dorf noch immer schützen kann.“  
„Ach, kann sie das?“  
„Ja. Bitte, Dezitas! Hier sterben bald Unschuldige, wenn das Feuer das Dorf ergreift.“  
„Könnt ja Runentum und Kinese einsetzen, darin seid ihr ja ach so toll!“  
„Bitte, Dezitas!“  
„Warum sollten wir euch helfen, Mensch? Das habt ihr euch nun wirklich selbst zuzuschreiben.“ Gut, muss ich eben meinen Trumpf - seine Gefährtin dort drin - ausspielen.  
„Weil wir euch dann laufen lassen und ihr somit eure Leute retten könnt, die vermutlich noch immer im brennenden Wald sind?“  
„Die überleben das schon, keine Sorg…“ Auf einmal kassiert er den nächsten Peitschenhieb: „Noch einmal in diesem Ton und…“  
„Jäger, das hilft uns gerade wirklich ni…“  
„Und du, Adrian und hilf endlich löschen! Oder ich vergesse mich!“, ermahnt er nun mich und schleudert dabei den getroffenen Grauen harsch beiseite, ehe er sich dem Orangen widmet. Diesen fixiert er schliesslich mit einem Fuss auf der fremden Brust, ehe auch schon das Schwert des Jägers an die Kehle des Orangenen heranwandert.  
„Und du Sklavin…“  
„Jäger, verdammt, das…“  
„… löschst das Feuer, sonst werde ich wirklich ungemütlich“, übergeht er nun mich gekonnt und wirft ihr dabei auch noch den Schlüssel der Fesseln zu, „Sofort.“  
„Jäger, sie wird ni…“  
„Sagte ich nicht dass du in die Reihe zurü…“  
Auf einmal geht das erste Dorfhaus in Flammen auf.  
„Das Feuer, Sklavin! Sofort!“ - Und sie greift wirklich nach den Schlüsseln.  
„Nicht, Jazida!“, keucht der Orangene jedoch sofort, wodurch die Succube tatsächlich wieder innehält, obwohl die Fesseln gerade zu Boden fallen. Sie starrt unschlüssig zu dem Orangenen zurück, der gefasst den Blick erwidert und langsam den Kopf schüttelt: „Flieh.“  
„Hör' auf Calmen, Jazida“, bestärkt auch der Graue seinen Gefährten, während er sich gerade wieder aufrichtet und schützend vor sie positioniert.  
„Aber…“  
Auf einmal fliesen erste Blutstropfen den Hals des Orangenen hinab.  
„Nach ihm, stirbt der Graue. Los jetzt!“  
„Nicht, Jazida. Sie sollen genauso leiden, wie wir“, meint der Bedrohte und schließt die Augen, während auch die Succube gänzlich nachgibt und einige Schritte Richtung Wald zurückweicht - Der Druck an der Kehle erhöht sich abrupt und aus einem Kratzer wird nun ein echter, gefährlicher Schnitt, während mittlerweile auch die ersten - mit Werkzeuge bewaffnete - Bauern herbeieilen, die den Plan des Jägers ebenfalls begriffen und diesen nun natürlich unterstützen wollen.  
Nein … Nein, nein, nein! Die sollen doch den Wald löschen und hier nicht zur Hilfe kommen! Ich, ich muss etwas unternehmen.  
Ich blicke zum Rücken des Jägers und erkenne seine stets geladene und gesicherte Armbrust. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie man damit umgeht, doch die Not erweckt in mir dennoch das Bedürfnis, danach zu greifen! Und sei es nur, um die Lage zu verän… Auf einmal macht der Jäger ernst und das Schwert fährt noch tiefer - wodurch nun  ein regelrechter Strom an Blut herausquillt.  
Ich springe alarmiert nach vorn und ergreife mir dabei die bewaffnete Hand, um den orangenen Cuben zu retten.  
„Adrian!“, brüllt der Jäger noch, aber ich klammere mich dennoch fest - und wir fallen beiden neben den Orangenen zu Boden.  
Ein weicher Körper, auf dem ich lande.   
Um sich schlagende Glieder und wüste Beschimpfungen - ehe der Jägerarm mir entgleitet…  
Ein Stein! Ich packe ihn und donnere den Brocken auf die fremde Hand mit dem Schwert - Immer und immer wieder!  
Lass die Waffe los! Lass sie los, du Hund!  
Das Brüllen des Jägers, die Schreie der perplexen Bauern und das prasselnde Feuer auf dem Dach. Verdrehte Finger und blutige Haut, die - Ich fliege zur Seite, ehe der Jäger sich in die Hocke aufrichtet und dabei seine seltsam entstellte Hand umklammert ... Gebrochen?  
„Du bist so gut wie tot, Adrian!“, schimpft dieser und erhebt sich auf einmal ganz, ehe er nun auf mich zugestampft kommt! Verdammt …  
Das Schwert. Wo? Da! Neben mir - blutverschmiert!  
Etwas Orangenes kracht gegen den Jäger. Der Cube! Ich stemme mich hoch, während sie nun wieder zu Boden fallen und dort, ohne Rücksicht auf die Umstehenden, einen Wilden Zweikampf aufnehmen-  
„ARG!“ Fremde Finger, die sich auf einmal in mein Bein hineinkrallen! Der Jäger! Er will zu seinem Schwert und reißt mich dabei zu den beiden zurück! Ich greife die fremde Hand und zerre an ihr! Endlich frei! Zwar ein Teil meiner Hose eingebüßt, aber frei! Ich robbe davon - Schmerzerfülltes Aufbrüllen!  
„Calmen! Nein!“, kreischt die Succube schrill.  
Ich blicke zurück - Der Jäger hat nun einen Dolch und rollt sich gerade über den Cuben. Nein!  
Ich eile zurück, springe gegen den Jäger und stosse uns beide dadurch zur Seite - Er lässt den Dolch fallen und ich robbe diesem sofort nach…  
„Adrian, rechts von dir!“, ruft jemand und ich blicke hastig zur Stimme, der grauen Hand entla… Die Armbrust – Und so viel näher, als der Dolch! Ich krieche als nun zu dieser und richte das schwere Ding dann hoch – Genau auf den Jäger:  
„Jäger!“  
Gesiegt, ich habe gesiegt! … Doch die Welt um mich scheint derweil gänzlich eingefroren.  
„Das war … ein ganz großer Fehler, Adrian“, keucht der Jäger abgehackt, ehe er sich behutsam abermals auf die Ellbogen hochstemmt. Sichtlich benommen, mit blutiger Stirn- und seinem zweiten Dolch in der gesunden Hand. Verdammt.  
„L… lass den fallen, Jäger“, entkommt es mir sofort alarmiert, während ein nicht zu deutendes Raunen durch die aufgeschreckte Dorfmeute wandert.  
„Zuerst die Armbrust, Adrian.“ Der Jäger erhebt sich derweil, wankt und betastet sich mit der verletzten Hand die blutige Stirn, ehe er mich mit seinem Blick fixiert - eindeutig zum nächsten Kampf bereit. Ich bin definitiv noch lange nicht in Sicherheit, nur weil ich momentan die größere Waffe besitze. Er wird mir das Messer schlimmstenfalls einfach in die Brust werfen und dann sofort sein Schwert holen, noch ehe ich überhaupt zielen könnte! Meine Hände zittern mir immer stärker.  
„Du sollst sie freilassen!“, fordere ich aber dennoch, teils aus blanker Verzweiflung, teils um Zeit zu schinden, während ich angestrengt nach einer Lösung suche, „Sie werden nicht auf deine Drohungen eingehen. Und das ganze Dorf sind sie nicht wert!“  
„Und du denkst ernsthaft, dass sie dann kooperieren?“  
„Ja!“  
„Idiotischer Junge! Denen sind wir egal! Und nun her mit der Waffe, bevor du dich damit noch selbst verletzt!“  
„Bitte, Jäger!“ Ich ziele mit der Waffe nun auf seinen Kopf, woraufhin er und ihm nahe Bauern sofort einige Schritte zurückweichen. Aber wir wissen leider trotzdem beide, dass ich ihn vermutlich nicht treffen werde, weil ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben eine Armbrust in den Händen halte.  
„Die Waffe, Junge. Ich bitte nicht noch einmal darum!“  
Aber wie war das? Selbst ein blindes Huhn kann mal ein Korn finden - beziehungsweise in diesem Fall treffen?  
„Zuerst die Cuben, Jäger!“  
Ich blicke erneut zu den Cuben, dann abermals zum Jäger, dann wieder zu den Cuben … zum Grauen, der mich eindringlich anschaut. Mir förmlich mit Blicken signalisiert: „Gib sie mir, Adrian. Du wirst ihn nicht treffen.“  
Darf ich dem Cuben wirklich vertrauen? Wäre er auf meiner Seite? Und was wird dann aus mir? Ich habe den Jäger bedroht, gar bereits angegriffen! Das wird definitiv noch ein Nachspiel haben. Ein bitterböses! - V… vielleicht war dieser Widerstand doch keine so gute Idee.  
Aber zumindest würde der Jäger vor einem Cuben wie Dezitas definitiv mehr Respekt haben und dadurch womöglich auch endlich zur Kooperation bereit sein. Na gut, ich habe diesen Schritt angefangen, also muss ich ihn nun auch beenden, zwangsweise.   
Nur wie? Wie lasse ich Dezitas die Waffe zukommen? Wie signalisiere ich ihm unbemerkt meinen Plan? Denn der Jäger wird das gewiss zu verhindern versuchen, wenn er meinen Plan durchschaut.  
Ich atme tief durch, straffe meine Schultern und weiche nun selbst langsam etwas zurück. Ich muss den Jäger ablenken, damit er mein Vorhaben zu spät bemerkt.  
„Gut, senken wir die Waffen!“ Ich erkenne, wie Dezitas sich schlagartig versteift. Hoffentlich begreift er meine List rechtzeitig.  
„Kluger Junge, schön langsam!“  
Ich deute die Bewegung an, werfe aber die Armbrust im nächsten Moment Dezitas entgeg… Ein fliegender Dolch, ich hatte also Recht, er versucht die Übergabe zu vereiteln. Glänzendes Metall, das genau auf mich zusteuert. Ich springe, will auswei…  
„AH!“  
Ich krache - am linken Oberschenkel getroffen – schreiend zu Boden und krümme mich fassungslos nach dem Dolch, während nun auch die Leute um uns wieder zum Leben erwachen. Doch für mich existiert nur noch dieser Dolch. Denn das Ding steckt gerade bis zum Heft in mir drin … Bis zum Heft, so richtig verdammt tief. Ich berühre den Griff - und falle dabei in ein Meer aus Schmerzen. Mein Körper krampft und meine Hände zittern kraftlos.  
Ich schluchze schockiert auf, als ich langsam begreife, während die panischen Bauern derweil vor den Cuben weiter zurückweichen.  
Drin, das, das Ding ist wirklich in meinem Bein. So … so richtig tief! Und, und da quillt Blut hervor…  
Mich schüttelt es vor Schmerz und Schock während ich überfordert endgültig losheule, ehe mir auch noch schwarz vor Augen und speiübel wird. Mein verschwommener Blick fährt fassungslos zum Jäger, dann zum Cuben ... Weg, ich muss weg, bevor ich erneut zwischen die Fronten gerate.  
Der, der wollte mich wirklich umbringen! Fassungslos heulend krieche ich los. Der, der hat mich wirklich getroffen!  
„AH!“  
Durch Staub und über Stein - „AU!“ Mich schüttelt das nächste Schluchzen. Das tut so verdammt weh! So richtig, richtig übel weh! - Weiter, ich, ich muss weiter. In Sicherheit, zu meinen Eltern, zu Ivonne, irgendjemand der mir hilft. Über den nächsten Stei…  
„AH!“ Ich, ich kann nicht mehr ... Also doch lieber liegen bleiben und zusammenrollen.   
„Den Dolch rausziehen und Wunde abdrücken, Adrian!“, brüllt derweil jemand aus weiter fern. Ja, zieht ihn raus, bitte! Ich schaue mit verschleiertem Blick zu dem Besitzer der Stimme und erblicke den grauen Cuben, der sich gerade schützend vor mich stellt und dabei die Armbrust auf Jäger und Bauern richtet.  
Raus … Er, er hat recht, der Dolch … muss raus. Ich blinzle die Tränen weg, zwinge meinen Atem zur Regelmäßigkeit und blicke dann erneut auf den Dolchgriff. Da, da ist wirklich ein verdammter Dolch in meinem Bein! Ich berühre den Griff erneut mit zitternden Fin… „ARG!“  
N…nein, dumme Idee, ganz dumme Idee! Der kann von mir aus drinbleiben! Das geht auch so! Wirklich!  
Wenn das nur nicht so elendig weh tun würde!  
Ich heule verzweifelt nach meinen Eltern, Cliff, Ivonne, Dezitas, gar dem Jäger, nach irgendjemandem der das übernimmt, wodurch die Meute langsam endgültig außer Kontrolle gerät. Denn die einen wollen mir tatsächlich helfen, während die anderen wiederum lieber den Cuben überwältigen möchten. Totales Chaos, durch das alle endgültig den Verstand verlieren. Und doch ist da eine Stimme glasklar, fest und ruhig: „Calmen, hilf ihm.“  
Ich versuche die Stimme wieder zu finden ... M… mir ist übel, so richtig und mir dreht sich alles… Etwas Orangenes ergreift den Dolch und zieht.  
„AHH!“  
Die Welt zerspringt, während die olivfarbene Succube - mit hell leuchtenden Hörnchen – bereits die Hand gegen die Bauern erhebt und Dezitas langsam auf den Jäger zuschreitet:  
„Und wir beide verhandeln nun auf meine Weise, Jäger!“ - Immer weiter, Schritt für Schritt, während der Nebel allmählich alles verschlingt.


End file.
